Maeve
by Blah-Chan
Summary: This story will be a hybrid of the Manga and Anime. The beginning takes place in the Noah's Ark Circus arc-which takes place in the anime. Ciel meets a girl who is connected to his past and soon develops an affection for her...but what happens when Sebastian does too? SebastianxOCxCiel. (Under reconstruction)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Its Blah-Chan here with my first Fanfic soooo please be nice! =) As the summary said this will, for the most part, follow the manga-I think 'cause ya never know what will happen. I hope you enjoy Maeve for, I think many of you will think she is a Mary Sue, but fear not in later chapters you will see that she is not. Enjoy~.**

"MAAAAEVE!"

The shout of anger vibrated through the core of the circus and the people who inhabited it.

"Really Dagger, I honestly don't believe that Maeve could do something so bad to make you scream like that. Seriously you could have woken up the-pfft"

The one responsible for the the snicker was a busty woman with dark, curly hair and haunting red eyes, which, at the moment didn't seem to haunting with the position she was currently in. Standing at the entrance of the tent the women's face was a mixture of shock, amusement, and pain. Pain probably because of how she was try to hold in her laugh, and she wasn't doing a very good job at that anyways, her giggles sneaking beneath her hand every second or so.

This woman, losing herself in the situation in front of her, is named Beast.

Beast is currently the animal tamer for the Noah's Ark Circus. The star of the show many would say. In her leather apparel she takes the breath away from every person in the audience with her lions and tigers.

The younger boy in front of her was standing in beside a mirror his face full of need.

"Sis! Don't stand there an' laugh can't you see I'm in the of some help. She dyed my hair pink, PINK, and right before a show."

This quickly changes Beast's mood, "Your right Dagger." Her eyes darkened. "If that girl ruins the show ohhh will she have a price to pay."

The tent entrance flapped open a second time as a red haired man entered. "What was that lady like shriek that came out of you-pfft."

Beast whipped around to face the man, "Don't you dare start Joker! Look what Maeve did and before a show!"

The said Joker composed himself looked at Dagger and said, "Well ye can just use your hat to cover up ye hair for tonight. I bet it will wash out of ye hair in no time at all. Jus' hurry shows 'bout to start.

Then Joker disappeared with a flash of his deep purple cloak.

As he maneuvered through the tents Joker glanced this way and that way searching for the young girl called Maeve. He noticed two childlike figures siting on one of the many crated and made his way to them. "Peter, Wendy 'ave ye seen Maeve? It seemed she had played one of her many tricks on Dagger."

The girl with golden spun locks smile. "That was 'im. I thought it musta' been Beast it bein' a high screech.

The boy, Peter, smiled at his sister."Ye is right Sis I me 'self thought that." He turned to look at Joker. "No Sir we 'aven't seen Maeve 'round 'ere."

Joker sighed his thanks, told the two to head for the Big Top and continued his search for Maeve. Which didn't last very long, because the next corner he took he saw her. Her caramel skin covered with sheen of sweat as she carried pales of water to the caged animals. He stood watching while she blew her black hair from in front of her emerald eyes. After she brushed off her trousers she finally noticed him.

"Hi there Joker how are ya? I just thought I would give some water to Betty here before the show." she grinned showing her perfect teeth.

Joker couldn't help but grin back,"Aww ye know I can't resist that beauty of a smile you got there m'deary, but that doesn't mean ye won't get a punishment for playin' that on Dagger." He pointed to a cheek. "Now I think ye need to come here and give me a big peck right here."

Maeve acted as if that was the worst punishment she ever received as she trudged her way to Joker only to let out a giggle when she gave him a big kiss on the cheek with a loud 'mmmmwah'.

"There ye go Maeve, now let's get to the Top for the show. Wouldn't wanna miss it now would ye."

He took Maeve's arm with his own skeleton one and they made their way to the big top.

The crowed murmured in excitement as Joker made his way to the center to announce the beginning of the circus. He smiled a great smile raised his arms high and bellowed in a voice that only great ringleaders can do.

"Ladieeees and Gentlemeeeen! Booooys and Girrrrrls!"

Joker brought out his colorful balls and professionally juggled them, as he announced the acts.

"On this fine day we welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus." He through the balls high into the air, "If ye jus' take a gander o'er he- D'ow!" He let the balls hit him in the head making the audience roar with laughter. He smiled at them then made a grand gesture with his arms toward the other cast members behind him. "Now with a blast from our fire eater **LET THE SHOW OF THE CENTURY BEGIN**!"

From behind Joker came Jumbo producing a large ball of fire from his mouth earning many gasps from the audience.

"Next we have the flying trapeze act with a duo in perfect sync!"

Peter and Wendy flew above the audience on the trapeze in there act flipping and twisting in midair and always catching each other not a single flaw. When they finished out came Dagger, none of his pink hair showing from underneath his hat. He threw his knifes never even being close to grazing the young woman attached to the wheel.

"For the next act the princess of our circus undertakes a death defying tightrope walk!"

The audience watched in pleasure and fright as the white clad girl made her way across the treacherous rope.

"Next we have a magnificent dance by an extremely rare creature, half-snake half-man!"

The audience was captivated by the man's dance with his deadly snakes.

There was a drumroll as Joker announced the final act. "And last but not least the star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes upon our animal trainer!"

The spotlight zoned in on Joker and Beast, "Now this act will need a volunteer from the audience though no children so Ladies and Gentlemen can I see a share of hands?"

There was rustling and murmuring throughout the crowd but no volunteers.

"Come on! Who wants to be part of the circus for a day? Ahhh there!"

Joker pointed to the tall handsome man in black standing amongst the people. Maeve took this as her cue and began walking toward the man she looked into his crimson eyes, smiled at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the stage where Joker and Beast where waiting.

"Now if you would please lay he-" Maeve stopped her instructions as the man rushed past her and suddenly grabbed ahold of the tigers face.

"Oh my...what such round eyes you have..." The man purred to the great beast, "Vivid striped the likes of which I have never seen...and suck soft ears..." Joker, Maeve, and Beast were all shocked at what was happening right before their eyes, but the man continued. "You take my breath away. Oh, it seems your claws have gotten a touch long. You must not let your grooming go amiss now. Ah your paw pads are plump and most enchanting."

The crowd erupted into screams as the tiger suddenly enclosed the man's head with her mouth.

Beast being the tamer quickly acted readying her whip to save the man, "BETTY! LET GO OF HIM!"

Joker and Maeve were even more shocked when the said man stopped the whip in midair, "She is not to blame; in the face of such loveliness I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude."

Maeve made a noise of disbelief as she looked the man over. There wasn't a scratch on him.

The man continued, "Furthermore one cannot train animals...by just blindly swinging ones whip."

Beast's horrified expression turned into one of hatred. She would have retorted if Betty had not once again chomped on the man's head. "BETTY! SPIT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"My, my tomboy you are." Were the only words the man said?

The audience screamed and scrambled around looking for and exits so they wouldn't become the tigers next chew toy. Soon the only people there were Maeve, Joker, Beast and her tiger. The man had disappeared.

Maeve turned to Joker, "Joker maybe we should find that man we must apologize to him he could be hurt."

Joker looked at Maeve stunned at what she just suggested, she hated the doctor said he crept her out. Maeve barley went to his tent and if she did it was for an emergency and Joker always had to go with her. He nodded, "Ok Maevy we'll go." He looked at Beast." Ye take care of Betty, we'll be back."

The two rushed out of the tent in search for the man. They searched for a while until Joker spotted him.

"There! There he is! Ye there Sir" The man didn't seem to know that it was he that Joker was yelling to and continued to speak to the elegantly dressed boy in front of him.

Maeve decided to help out," Hey you! In the tailcoat!"

Thanks to that the man looked up as the pair stopped in front of him the boy nowhere to be seen.

Joker looked at the man apologetically. "We are so sorry about what 'appened back there"

The man just shook his head and apologized himself. "Not at all. Please forgive my untoward behavior."

It was Jokers turn to shake his head, "No don't be sorry, shocked me clean out of my skin, ye suddenly getting' all close to the tiger like that."

Maeve who had silently been watching the encounter interjected. "Are you sure your all right, I mean you just got bit by a tiger. Twice! I think we should take you to our troupe doctor. Would that be all right with you?" She cocked her head and smiled at the man.

The man smiled back at Maeve, his red eyes glowing, "Well if you put it that way I would be much obliged."

Joker smiled a winning smile, "Alrighty then, right this way." He grabbed Maeve arm and dragged her in the direction of the medic tent. He looked at the man with another apologetic look on his face," So sorry for the mess. So watch your step." He looked forward. "Oh Snake is the Doc in the medic tent."

The only reply was a snake tail pointing in another direction.

"Ohhh dear seems he's out on business." Joker stated the obvious with his hand behind his head.

"Oh isn't that the lad who was bitten by the tiger?"

The two men turned around to face the twins; Peter and Wendy.

"Your right!" giggled Peter, "What a lob of a Lad."

Wendy and Peter both broke into loud giggles as Joker led Maeve and the man to where Snake pointed the Doctor would be. He pulled open the tent flap and announced there entrance. "Ohhh! There he is."

A man with dark curly hair and glasses looked up from his patient, Dagger, and looked at Joker. "Heya Joker! Your arm giving you trouble again?"

Joker shook his head, "Nope Im not 'ere for me today..."

The Doctor looked around confused until he spotted Maeve, "Ohh Maeve, is it you who needs to see me today?" He wheeled closer.

Maeve staggered back almost running into the man behind her, "N-no it's not me."

Joker put a reassuring arm around Maeve, still not understanding why she was scared of the Doc.

Dagger who wasn't paying any attention looked at the man," If I think back, yer the feller who got 'is 'ead bit by Betty?"

The Doctor basically jumped out of his chair, "BETTY BIT YOU! That's awful we must get you to the medical tent immediately!"

In the medic tent the Doctor carefully examined he man. "...Were you really bitten by a tiger...There's nary a scratch on you!"

The man just smiled stars seemed to twinkle around him as he said lovingly, "It was but a play bite."

The other three in the tent sweat dropped all of them probably remembering how the man's whole head disappeared into Betty's mouth.

The Doctor sighed, "Well there seems to be nothing I can do here."

Maeve smiled and walked up to the man patting him on the shoulder, "Well that's great. Its good thing an audience member wasn't hurt."

Joker came up behind her, "Yea if ye were hurt the ringleader would 'ave our 'eads."

The man looked at Joker suspiciously, "You're not the ringleader?"

Dagger stepped forward as Joker said, "Im more like a ringmaster-for-hire...The leader is a someone else entirely...and quite scary to boot."

Dagger looked at Joker with a forced smile, "Don'tcha come cryin' to me when ye get chewed out for sayin that ol'timer."

Maeve looked at both of them, "Oooookay then..." She looked at the tent flap when she heard gravel crunching. The flap lifted and Beast appeared her red eyes only for the doctor as she asked, "Doc I was hoping you would take a look at my leg...?"

Dagger, whose mood instantly changes, ran toward Beast got down on one knee face full of love called, "Siiis!"

As a response Beast totally ignored him and looked at the nameless man in the chair. "You-!"

She marched forward not caring about Daggers speech.

"Im 'aving problems with my leg too, jus' like Sis. Gooooooosh, this's gotta be more proof that we're tied by the red string of f-huh?"

Beast marched pasted Dagger not even noticing he was there. Then jabbed her finger right at the man, "You're the eccentric gentleman from before! What are you doing here! Thanks to you the act was completely rui-"

"BEAST!" Doc rolled up to her, "How could you talk that way to a member of the audience!You have only your carelessness in being able to control Betty to blame!"

Beast recoiled in shock. "B-but Doc he approved Betty on his ow-"

Doc interrupted, "No 'buts'! You're a professional, right?"

Joker and Dagger rushed in front of Doc, Maeve not wanting to be that close to the Doctor stayed behind the chair the man was sitting in, the boys however had big grins on their faces, "Now, now Doctor ye mustn't raise ye voice in front of a spectator!" Dagger added in. "Yeah, yeah, please examine my dear sis's leg first!"

Doc sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back onto his wheelchair looking worn out. "Alright, but Beast must restrain Betty again after this."

Beast grumbled, "...Yeah..."

Doc clapped his hands together. "Good now let's see the prosthesis."

The man looked up in shock, "Prosthesis?"

Maeve looked down at him, "Yeah you could say there's a bit of a reason behind this here circus"

The man looked up at her as he rose from his seat, Joker put in from behind her, "One way or another we're a collection of folks with problems."

They all watched as Beast seated herself and pulled down her stocking so that the doctor could begin his work.

Joker raised his skeleton hand, "I was missing an arm myself, but thanks to the Doctor look at me now." He pushed Maeve closer to the man, "Maeve here as the most missing limbs out of the whole circus. Her left arm is missing from the elbow and her left leg in missing from the knee." Maeve pulled up her trouser leg and took off her left glove to show the man who gently touched it. He then looked up at the Doctor.

"Do you make artificial limbs for all the troupe members?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes I do and let me tell you it's not an easy job. I do everything from carving to fixing them up" He looked at Maeve who cringed, "I even made Maeve to match her skin tone."

The man looked over the Doctors shoulder as he worked on Beasts leg, "Carving? Are they made out of wood then?

"Nope, ceramic."

"Ceramic?

The man brushed his fingers against Beasts leg, much like he did to Maeve's hand, as the Doctor continued to explain his work.

"I say ceramics but I use special materials to make it light and durable.

The man nodded, "Yes, I see it also feels nice to the touch."

The Doctor smiled, "Right, to ensure smoothness in movement I use ball-shaped parts in the joints."

"This is indeed delicate workmanship. Oh?" The man raised Beasts leg high his head close to the upper part of her thigh." What is this Hallmark...?"

Maeve groaned as she knew what would happen next.

Beast blushed a crimson color and roared, "**WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU LEECH**!" She swung her leg at the man but he neatly dodged it.

He stood back with a small smirk on his face. "Ahh excuse me. You did not strike me as one so chaste, as to be bashful at something of this sort, so..."

Maeve had to look away to keep from laughing. Beast wasn't as amused.

"WHY YOU!" She cracked her whip at the man who like before smoothly evades it.

The Doctor looked panicked by what was happening around him, "Hey! Beast, stop that! He's a spectator!" He looked at Joker and Dagger, "You two stop her qui-"

As Beast was about to lunge at the man Dagger wailed at the top of his lungs,"** YOU BARMY BASTARD, HOW DARE YE LAY A HAND ON ME SIS'S PALE SILKIN SKIN! HOW DARE YE! HOW DARE YE**!" He grabbed his daggers from his pocket and flung them with perfect aim at the man with tears in his eyes. "**AND WHEN I 'AVEN'T EVEN LAID A HAND ON IT YET**!"

The three daggers failed to hit the man for her expertly flipped over them," Though I did not touch her skin directly..." he landed perfectly on a clothes line, "...I do seem to have touched off your anger."

Maeve now had a few tick marks on her forehead from all the yelling that was going on.

The Doctor wheeled to Dagger as fast as he could, "Dagger please stop the tent will-"

"Forget the tent!" Dagger interrupted, "Sis's chastity is more import-"

"**DAGGER SHUT UP**!"

The room grew silent as everyone watched the fuming Maeve stare at Dagger with pure resentment in her green eyes. She took no notice of the others stares as she made her way to Dagger and got in his face and in a very threatening voice said, "Dagger if you throw those I will personally kick your ass."

They stared each other down for a while before Dagger lowered his knifes, but when Maeve relaxed the daggers were making their way toward the man on the lines.

"AHHH-"

Maeve stopped in mid scream as she saw the man catch all eight of the daggers.

Seeing that didn't stop Beast,"Tch! don't push your luck!" As the whip made its way towards the man it was again stopped but this time by Jokers cane. He sent her a warning glare then suddenly smiled as flowers exploded from the end.

"Here!" He looked at the others," All right, all right, that will do for today. "

Dagger looked upset while the Doctor look very relieved.

Joker went up behind Beast and caressed her prosthetic leg, "Ye have such lovely legs after all. I could understand why he would want to have a touch."

The man jumped off the line and landed next to Maeve they locked eyes has he handed Dagger his knifes. She smiled at him and turned to Joker as he stopped beside her and put his arm around her. The man looked at his arm and narrowed is eyes.

Joker smiled at the man, "Leaving all that aside ye 'ave some terrific reflexes, Sir!"

Maeve giggled getting both Jokers and the man's attention; she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I think Joker would like to recruit you for the circus, Sir."

**Hahaha, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I enjoyed writing it, and even if you think it sucked I will continue so blaaaahhhh. For those who enjoyed it I promise to update soon. REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaaay~ I have updated….aren't you proud of me! Ok so I hope all of you people have like Maeve so far because I have a lot in store for her, hehe. Please read this and I hope you like it as much as the first one. **

_Maeve giggled getting both Jokers and the man's attention; she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I think Joker would like to recruit you for the circus, Sir."_

The man put his face uncomfortably close to Maeve's and asked, "Are you sure?"

In response Maeve blinked uncontrollably and blushed, which with her skin tone gave her a charming pink tint. Joker pulled her closer to his side and the man retreated with an apologetic nod.

He sighed a forlorn sounding sigh. "To tell the truth, my current Master is so willful that I have had quite enough of him.

Joker looked surprised, "Master ye say...Sir, are ye a servant at some grand house." He took in the man's appearance," Ye dress so well I figured ye for a gent."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Me a gentleman? How absurd." He put his hand over his heart, "I am merely a butler."

Joker and Maeve looked rather baffled so he continued.

"So were you serious about wanting to recruit me for your troupe? If so, I would like to join at once."

Maeve stepped out of Jokers arms, "Sir, are you serious?"

The man looked truly confused, "I am always serious, you see?"

Maeve's laugh twinkled, "You're funny!" She looked at Joker with a radiant smile, "I like him!"

Joker joined Maeve and repeatedly patted the man's shoulders, smile beaming. "If my little Maevey likes ye than you can come by at any time if ye want to join!"

"Hey! Joker!" Beast stormed up to the ringleader once she found out she was being ignored, "How could you decide just like that!"

Joker looked at Beast innocently, "Now, now he's got great talent."

As the pair argued the man interjected, "If you please." He lifted his hand, "There is one other I would like to introduce to you."

Joker looked up, copying the man's action he said, "Certainly if there's another like ye...but I would like to run him throughout a tryout."

The man looked rather pleased, "Understood. Well than the two of us shall impose upon you tomorrow. Thank you so much for today."

Maeve held out her hand, "It was our pleasure. Do you need anyone to see you out?"

The hand took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the artificial skin, red eyes never leaving her green ones. "You do not need to show me the way out. I thank you Miss."

With that the man disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Beast let a hiss escape her lips, "I can't believe this." She shot a glare at both Joker and Maeve and stomped off to her own tent for the night.

Dagger, not wanting to be left behind, began to follow but was called back by Maeve.

" Whaddya want Maev-Ow!"

Dagger stopped as he was smacked harshly on the back of his head by Maeve, "What was that for!"

Maeve just smiled, "You better be glad I didn't wail out on you." She frowned, and again in a haunting tone threatened, "Don't act defiant against me or I will hurt you." She laughed and hugged him, "Well, bye Daggy!"

Dagger just huffed and quickly walked away.

Maeve pouted crossing her arms, "What's with him?"

The red-head just smiled and through his arms out. "I have no idea, but I do know that ye need to get to bed."

Her pout deepened.

"Ah ah no pouting ye know ye get...cranky when ye is tired. "He yawned showing his fang, " I'm tired myself so I will hit the hay jus' like ye."

She pouted for a while more before smiling and throwing her arms around Joker, "Alright then, good night!" After that she walked out of the tent, but not before giving Joker a goodbye wave.

He watched as she disappeared, smiled to the heavens and fondly said, "What am I goin' to do with her."

{Morning}

Maeve yawned as she tied her knee high boots, not used to getting up so early to welcome recruits. As she walked out of her tent she regretted wearing the weird black shorts that Beast got for her. There was a chilling wind in the air that seemed to moan through the circus site. Maeve stretched and adjusted the suspenders over her jade shirt, while she was slowly making her way to meet the recruits her vision was blocked by purple.

"Maeve ye need to hurry up, we're already late!"

Joker hoisted Maeve up to his shoulder and paced to the entrance, Maeve pounding his back as he went.

"Goodness me ye sure brought an incredibly adorable little child!" He set Maeve down beside him. "Are ye a boy?"

As Maeve blinked her eyes she notices that the man from before was giving her a smoldering gaze, he looked into her eyes then his red gaze slowly traveled down her body resting on her bare legs before meeting hers once again. A smirk slowly spread across his face. Maeve blushed and looked at the child in front of them and automatically knew he was a boy, his navy hair brushing the tips of his dark blue eye and, eye patch? She frowned, he was covered in bland clothes and his expression was blank, but she could make out a touch of sadness underneath. How could a child so small have an expression that was so adult like? Maeve turned to Joker and jabbed him in the side, "Of course he's a boy Jokes."

The boy looked at Joker, " I was a pageboy at the manor ummm...I'm Finnian."

Joker bent down and smiled at the boy, "What a grand sounding name you have. We'll give ye a stage name if ye make it into our troupe."

Maeve looked and saw that the man was surrounded by the women of the circus who were in awe by how handsome he was.

Joker continued, "But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus." He looked at Maeve and smiled, "That is unless your Maeve here. Isn't she jus' the cutest thing?"

Maeve rolled her eyes, "What Joker means to say is you got to know how to do tricks."

Joker chuckled, "So little fellow, what are you good at?"

The boy looked confused for a second like he didn't know what he could do. "...Darts?"

"Knife throwing it is!" He looked at Dagger, who had joined the little party." Dagger lend him your knives."

As Dagger gave the knives over to the boy Joker pointed out a target.

"Hit that target over there from over here."

The boy turned around and saw how far away the target was his expression turned shocked.

Maeve, Joker and Dagger all stood to the side as the boy readied himself. Dagger put his mouth to Jokers ear. "Awww man. What a bully y'are ol'timer! With them scrawny arms, 'e'll never 'it the target.

"I'm not being mean. Ye couldn't call it an act 'twere any closer."

Maeve looked at the two men, "Hey don't be mean show some support." She looked at the boy, "YOU CAN DO IT FINNIAN! WHAAA-OOOO!" She jumped up and down waving her arms in the air despite the weird looks she was getting.

The boy looked at her like she was crazy, but blushed and looked away as the man smiled. The boy then looked at the target so Maeve quieted down. He flung the dagger, and it came up short.

Dagger and everyone else smiled in pity, "Aww, I knew it..."

Before it hit the ground the dagger flew up and hit the target.

"NO WAY!" Everyone around had an absolutely stunned faces.

The boy smirked and readied another dagger. Maeve looked for the man to see how he looked, if he saw what just happened his face must have been priceless. But it wasn't he was smirking; Maeve looked down and saw that he had a small rock in his hand. She looked back at the boy and saw him about to throw the dagger so she quickly watched the man again. Maeve saw that the man flicked the pebble with the accuracy of a devil to hit the bottom of the dagger. She heard it hit the target. The man made eye contact with Maeve and before he could do anything she nodded her head. He made a puzzled face, but Maeve understood. He wanted the boy to stay with the boy, so she wouldn't do anything to keep them apart.

"Will that do?"

Joker nodded and went up to the boy as Dagger rushed to the target, probably thinking how the heck did a scrawny boy like that do this.

"Ye seem to have good control. Next up it this! Tightrope walking!"

Joker shouted up to the tightrope walker. "Doll tie the life-line nice 'n' tight now! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself if he falls."

The boy looked rather frightened up so high like that. "W-wont you test me with something else?"

Joker smiled teasingly at the boy. "Ohhhh? Retiring already, hmmmm little fellow?"

The boy shook his head quickly,"N-no, but something other than this-"

Joker yelled up, "Then getta move on, would ye?"

The boy pressed his lips together and began his walk. Maeve glances at the man beside her, wondering what he would do in here. Maeve heard a shout of panic as the boy lost his balance she made a noise of fright as the boy began to tip over. Thankfully he snapped back into place. It was the man; he had more pebbles and was keeping the boy balanced. Maeve sighed.

"Ohhhh, that was close but he recovered."

Maeve looked at Joker, did he not notice this? She looked back at the boy and saw than he looked mad so she looked at the man and saw that he looked like he was enjoying what was happening. Maeve had to smile. She started laughing uncontrollably when she heard the noises the boy was making. Maeve knew that it wasn't very nice to laugh at people's pain, but what was happening at the moment was hilarious.

When the boy was done she was still laughing.

"Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!"

The boy was rubbing his backside, "Thank You..."

The action made both Maeve and the man laugh, each very differently though. Maeve fell down gasping for breath laughing grabbing everyone's attention while the man discreetly snickered into his hand.

Joker looked at her. "Maeve...what's so funny?"

She immediately stopped laughing and gazed at Joker after quickly glancing at the man who was now staring at her. Maeve then said stupidly, "...I don't really know."

This made Joker smile and pat her fondly on the head, " Oh Maevey...what am I going to do with you?"

Dagger, who was slightly freaked by Maeve's behavior, turned the attention back to the boy. "Ohhhhh okay then" He then smiled brightly shaking the boys shoulders, "Then this cutie-pie passes, ol'chap?"

"Not yet." Joker pointed to the boy who looked both surprised and lost, "The little fellows missing something important." Joker smiled the best joker smile he good, "A first class...smile."

"Wha-"

The man seemed to find this amusing because he turned around, his shoulders shaking from the effort it took to hold in his laugh.

The boy was shaking, his hands clenched into fists as if he were doing something harder than smiling. Maeve bit her lip as she waited for the boy to explode with some sort of emotion. His face was in the shadow of his bangs and his teeth clenched. He then looked up with a beautiful smile on his face. Maeve gasped and couldn't control herself; she grabbed the boy and squeezed him tight.

"Ahhhhhh you're so adorable. Joker can we keep him! PLEEEEAAAASEEEE!"

Joker laughed at her action, "Of course." He looked at her, "But before we announce it to the others why don't ye take 'em to your tent and get 'em all circused up."

Maeve laughed and grabbed both the man and the boy by their sleeves, "Alright then."

In her tent, which was covered in mostly teals and blacks, consisted of a bed in the middle covered with many pillows and blankets, a table beside her bed, a dresser with jars and boxes on it, a desk over flowing with papers , a mirror, clothes hanging on the wall, and many chests. Maeve rummaged through her chests of circus clothing, "...Okay...what should they wear...ahh that's perfect...oh that to...ok I think that's enough." She rose with her arms full of clothing and a hat. "Ok this is for you," She handed the man a top hat with a purple belt like ribbon around it, and a purple tie with a skull on it. "I think I know what Jokers going to name you so that should be all you need." She turned to the boy. "These are for you. I'll wait outside while you put it on."

Maeve waited outside the entrance of the tent looking up at the sky until the man poked his head through the flap and invited her back in. She walked in and took in the boy. He had shorts on much like her own with suspenders, a striped shirt underneath a vest will frills, he traded his plain eye patch with a pirate like one, on his head lay a hat with a black feather protruding from the side. He had stockings on much like Dolls except for one was black. Maeve squealed at how cute he was but refrained from glomping him.

"OK now all you both need is face paint." As she picked out brushes and paint colors from her dresser the boy looked like he was thinking of something to say.

"Umm do you not perform in this circus?"

Maeve motioned for the man to sit down, "Who me?" She looked at the man, "Would you please close your eyes." She mixed the paint with the brush, "No I hate performing in front of people it makes me feel like a dancing monkey."

The boy froze when he heard his own cocky voice say back to him, "That doesn't mean I can't perform at all, in fact I could probably be in a one-man-show being as good as I am." Maeve looked at the boy and giggled. "I can do that and other thing to." She turned back to the man who had a curious glint in his eyes. She finished the simple purple stripe going through the man's left eye and blew on it. "Ok you're done. Finnian if you would sit here." She cleaned off the brush and chose another jar of paint. "I don't perform but I do help around the circus. I help the performers practice; help then with their clothes and makeup, amongst other thing." She painted three black stars like shapes under his left eye. "Ok, well that's it I think." She looked at both of them grinning. "If either of you need help or advice feel free to come here."

There was a crowd in the Big Top where Joker was announcing the arrival of newbies. Beast looked upset, Dagger had a grin upon his face, and sweet Doll stood there like she didn't know what was going on. Which she probably didn't.

"Friends! Lend me your ears! We've a couple of newcomers joining is today." He pointed to the man, "This here is the rookie "Black"...and this little one...is "Smile"!"

Maeve giggled at their reactions, Black snorted and Smile looked absolutely horrified of the name. Which Joker was oblivious to.

"Ye people get along well now." Joker tuned to Smile and Black. "Now I think it's time for your tour, which Maeve and I will be the guides of."

Maeve trotted beside Joker like a good puppy nodding her head.

"First these are the tents ye'll be sleeping in. This is where the so-called "second string members, the stage hands, newcomers, and the like, live." Joker opened a flap, "There's usually two or three to a tent." He let the tent fall back into place as Maeve pointed out the mess hall.

"That tent over there is the dinning tent and that one over there serves as our larder," she smiled, "You are responsible for cooking and cleaning, but I will be there most if the time to help if you need it."

Joker nodded, "Yep, and from hear on back are the private tents of the main cast. The only one not it the main cast allowed back there is Maeve."

Smile gave them a suspicious look, "Private tents?"

Joker shrugged, "Well, once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself. Oh 'n' one more thing..." He pointed to a lone tent in the corner, "that's Snake's tent, so ye should stay away for your own good. Snake and his friends are still veeeery shy so newcomers must be extra careful 'round these parts." He gestured to Maeve, "She's the only one out of all of us who's invited to go there, but that's because she can worm her way into people hearts in a jiffy."

Maeve looked away blushing telling Joker to shut up.

They continued the tour, "By the way...what's become of your eye, Smile?

Smile grabbed his eye in shock. "Eh?...There was an accident..."

Jokers face fell into one of sympathy as he laid his bone hand on the side of Smiles face. "How sad...for someone so little to have such misfortune befall him." He looked at Maeve, "Just like our own Maeve here."

Smile glanced at Maeve's artificial limbs with a newfound curiosity.

Joker smiled changing the sullen mood, "Everyone here's hot their own issues so ye'll get along just fiiine!"

Black stepped forward, "Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making rounds?"

Joker smiled, "For the most part, yes. But all the first-string members come from the same town. Ye could say we're all childhood friends."

Black looked confused, "Childhood friends?"

"Yep, all but snake who's still a rookie. When he showed up the show didn't 'ave a snake charmer so he became a member real quick."

Smile looked at Maeve, "What about you?"

Joker grabbed Maeve and twirled her, "Maeve here doesn't know much about her past. She didn't find the circus we found her when she was about thirteen. She's been here for two years."

Maeve once again received curious stares from Smile and Black.

Joker took off again followed by the others, he pointed to a tent similar to the Big Top, and "Well here we are...the training grounds." He waved his gloved hand toward the other members, "As you can see this is where second-string members came and practice hoping to one day perform under the Big Top. Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work of your warm-ups than-"

"Joker!" Beast entered the tent, "It's almost time!"

"I hear ye!"

Before she left Beast through a hate filled glare at Black, "Just hurry!"

Joker turned Maeve, "Will, ye explain the rest to 'em Meavey?" He began walking backwards waiting for a response.

"Sure, you just get out of here before Beast gets more upset than she already is." She smiled at the two in front of her, "Okay guys do you have any questio-"

"MAEVE!" Dagger jogged up to her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Dagger what are you doing here? Don't you have to perform?"

"Nope, I was first today." He danced around happily, "Things went real well today toooooo!" He turned his gaze onto Black and Smile. "Do ya know what'cher acts gonna be."

A tick mark appeared on Smiles face as he glared at Black, "I'm fine with anything that doesn't involve me using my body. Like the tightrope...Anything but that."

The marksman laughed, "Yeah, ya did look awfully weak!" He then looked at Black, "So I'll teach Smile all he needs to know 'bout knife throwing. What'll ya do Black?"

Black answered with his all too serious voice, "Well I do not have any particular requests..."

Maeve thoughtfully looked up, "You've got some good reflexes so I bet you could do most things." She smiled, "Why don't you show us what you can do."

Before she finished Black rushed forward giving an understanding 'yes'.

"First up, Trapeze!" He grabbed the bar and flew through the air like a professional on the ropes alighting many gasp from the other trainers below. When he landed perfectly on the ground he grabbed bottles and began juggling with skills that matched Jokers. He inhumanly ran up a pole, passed through fire without even singeing one of his long tail coats. As he reached for a sword Maeve stopped him.

"I-I believe that will be enough." She took the sword from him, "I could never stomach this anyways."

Dagger look ecstatic over the performance Black just gave, "Man, I give up. Another mad great new feller! For real! I can't lose to ya!"

Smile looked at Dagger perplexed, "...Another newcomer?"

Maeve nodded, "Yep, there's a guy that just joined us. He's as good as black," She pointed, "He's over there."

Black and Smile looked up at the tightrope with knowing expressions on their faces.

"Come on down Suit!"

The man above looked down and at Black then he abruptly threw the garden tool in his hand so that it landed right between Black and Smile. "I thought I sensed something unpleasant. It was you, was it? Good grief." Suit jumped off the rope grabbing his tool and pointing it straight at Black, "Whatever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?" He slightly moved it closer, "You, devil?"

Maeve looked gob smacked at the show of violence and ran over to Suit, "Now, now Suit!" She said shakily, "There's no need for this now is there!"

Unfortunately she was ignored and the man carried on with his words, "In this day and age, when there are rarely enough Grimm Reapers to get the job done even at the best times...the appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time once again."

Dagger who didn't understand what was going on like most people walked forward, "...Devil...Grimm Reaper...?"

Smile looked distraught, "N-no he's just-"

Dagger smiled brightly patting Suit on the head, " That's enough o' that me big fore'eaded friend! Ya said it with such a serious mug I couldn't tell if ya were jokin' or not!"

Maeve sweat dropped at Daggers stupidity, she didn't think he was joking. She looked at Smile who looked relieved.

Suit took out a comb from his jacket and preceded to slick back his messed up hair with it. "I'm not one for jokes."

Dagger didn't notice what he said. "Okay I'll introduce ya then! These're the rookies who joined today. The tiny one's smile. The big ones Black." He patted them on the shoulders," Ya'll the risin' stars, so play nice now!"

Suit turned and began to stride away. "I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast."

"'By any means'! C'mon teamwork's is important in the circus ya know. "Dagger whined shaking his fist in the air. He then grabbed ahold of Smile and drugged him away, "C'mon ya can't lose out to those two so I'll teach ya the art o' knife throwing."

Maeve again sweat dropped and turned to talk to Black, only to see that he too was gone.

"Ahhh what am I going to do!"

**I'm soooo happy you guys didn't stop reading and got to this part! It makes me want to glomp Sebastian….wait I always want to do that…huh? Never mind. So please review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHH I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated and bacause of that I shall post two chapters in one day. Hehe it's only because I looooooove you people. Thanks for reading! Oooookay everyone time for chapter three! Enter climax music. DUUUUUUH DUUUUUUH DAAAAAAA****...****Okay...Anyways I hope you won't just stop reading my story because of this chapter. YOU MAY PROCIDE! ~**

The mess hall buzzed with commotion as the second string hastily readied for breakfast. A scraggly looking boy passed Maeve with an over filled barrel of potatoes.

"Oh let me help you!"

When she rushed to help the boy she noticed that he was the newbie Smile. His thin arms shook with the effort of carrying the heavy barrel.

"Next time ask for help, 'kay." Maeve smiled and took in Smiles appearance. His hair spewed in different directions, his clothes falling off of his body. He looked like he never dressed himself a day in his life. Maybe he wasn't just shaking from the weight of the barrel.

"Oh Smile! You must be absolutely freezing!" She got down on her knees in front of him, "Would you mind if I fixed you up?"

Smiles blue eye widened, "S-sure..."

Maeve smiled encouragingly; he must not have been used to being asked by a complete stranger if they could fix his clothes. She fixed his shirt, buttoning the skipped ones and straightened it so it covered his shoulder. After fixing the jacket Maeve ran her hands through his hair to flatten it and couldn't help but notice how silky it was. She stood and examined her work, Smile was covered mostly but he was still shivering. Maeve took off her black wool scarf and draped it around Smile neck making sure that it covered most of the exposed skin. She looked up and smiled at Black as he appeared behind Smile.

"It's a bit nippier this morning than it was yesterday so you might need this."

Black suddenly bent down and tied Smiles eye patch knot. "Dear oh Dear, you will have trouble undoing a half-knot alone."

Silence. That's all there was as everyone in the mess hall stared as Black tied Smiles Knot. That is until Freckles, who Maeve was told this morning would be Smiles roommate, busted out laughing. "Smiiiiiile! So, like, Black ain't your mum, okay?"

Maeve walked up Freckles and put her hand on his shoulder, "Now, now there's no need for that. How many times do you come to my tent asking me to tie the backs off your shirts up for you?" Everyone laughed and Maeve sent them on their way. "Okay everyone let's get back to work. Chop, chop we don't want a hungry cast now do we?"

Maeve walked her rounds making sure everyone was doing their job when she noticed Smile in the corning peeling potatoes. Well trying to peel potatoes the skins had more in them then the potato itself.

"Oh Smile! L-let me help." Maeve pulled up a nearby stool, took the knife away from Smile, and began to peel. The right way. "Now Smile, do you see how I'm doing this? I don't push down hard and make a cut; I hold the knife at an angle and push down gently. Oh and push the knife away from you, don't pull it." She held out the knife and an unpeeled potato to Smile, "Do you want to try?"

Smile took the knife and potato and started, looking up periodically at Maeve to see if he was doing it correctly. Which he was doing well because soon enough a perfectly peeled potato sat in his hand.

Maeve smiled at Smile who looked rather pleased with his accomplishment, "Nicely done Smile, but what should we do with these other one?"

"Well I suppose we could fry them nice and crispy as-is and make fish and chips."

The two turned around to see Black slightly smirking behind them his red eyes gleaming with amusement.

Maeve smiled at them both, "That would be nice. Smile would you help him, I'll use these and make the shepherd's pie."

In a little while breakfast was done, and once people heard that the mess hall became a war zone, people shoving their way to the food. In no time at all the food was gone and most people in it. As the last people cleared out Maeve, as was her duty, began to clean, but not before tripping over some bowls and plates people left to pile on the floor.

"Oww!" Maeve laid still as pain shot up her back her eyes closed. She felt a warm hand pull her up and steady her on her feet.

"Miss I believe that you are in need of some assistance."

Maeve's eyes shot open and she took in Black. His eyes shone like rubies and a smile small had found its way to his lips. She blushed remembering the embarrassing fall earlier, "Oh thanks I can be a tad bit clumsy at times."

Black chuckled, "Yes, I can see that." He moved closer eyes zoned on the artificial hand on Maeve lips. Or was it the lips that the artificial hand lay on?

"Umm well I better get started. I have a big mess to clean up."

As Maeve began to make a quick escape Black called out to her, "I appreciate how you helped Smile today. At the manor no one ever taught him how to do simple tasks. So I thank you again." Black smiled one last time and strode out of the tent.

Maeve sighed as she looked at the exit and then back at the mess. She put the cap and apron on and began her chore. Scrubbing pots and tables has become very easy for Maeve since the beginning of the two years of her stay at the circus. As she cleared up the cleaning supplies Maeve heard a shout from outside.

"LET ME GO!"

Maeve rushed to the entrance just in time to see Smile run past soaked to the bone, "Smile! What's wrong?" Seeing that she wasn't getting a response Maeve ran after Smile stopping to see him crouched beside a carriage wheel shivering. She looked and saw a blanket atop one of the nearby crates. "Here, you'll catch your death if you stay out in this cold all wet like that."

As Maeve scrubbed his hair Smile glared at her from underneath the blanket, "I've had enough! I'll go mad if I'm made to continue to live like this!"

Maeve stopped and looked at Smile in shock, "W-what do you mea-"

"Excuse me, would you like some help?"

Maeve turned to see Black with a spare shirt and towel. "Oh that would be great he-"

"Maeve!"

The said girl looked in the direction of her name, and gave Smile a concerned glance as Black crouched beside her, "You can go, I can take care of Smile."

Maeve smiled at Black and stood, "Thanks." She looked at Smile, "I hope you don't get sick Smile." She then rushed to find Joker. A she entered his tent she found Joker pinning his hair back.

"Oh Maeve, ye are here! Have ye seen my coat?"

Maeve sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jokes did you even look, or did you just call me in here to get it. It's probably under your bed."

Joker made his way to his bed with a slight blush upon his face, he checked under his bed and, lo-and-behold, came up with his purple coat. "Aha found it" He grinned at Maeve, "Now the show can go on." Joker grabbed Maeve's hand and pranced to a crowded tent where the cast was helped by the second string to ready for the show.

"Have you seen my hair ornament?

"I don't 'ave enough knives! My spares where'd they go?'

Joker looked at the chaos and smiled, "Everyoooone, the shows starting soon so get crackin' now."

Maeve watched as people began to file out and took her leave, she decided that during this show she would wander around for a bit. She watch people rush around, children be passed colorful balloons, parents smiling at their happiness. When she turned the corner a small girl ran into her, blonde hair in pig-tails and blue eyes wide with excitement, "Hi!"

Maeve smiled at the child, "Hi, where are your parents?"

The girl looked behind her, "Oh, there over there. Where's your Mummy and Daddy?"

Maeve's smiled faltered for a second, "I don't exactly know."

The girls' eyes widened, "Oh well you better find them, I bet their reaaaally worried!"

"Lucy!"

The girl began to retreat, "That's my Daddy. You should go find yours. Bye!"

Maeve watched the little girl be swept up by her father. She doubted that where ever her parents were, they were worried about her. Joker had told her that he had found her half dead in an alley with her missing limbs. That all she knew about her past. The only memories she had were of her life at the circus. Maeve continued her walk and as she walked past the fence she swore she saw a shadow by Beast's tent, but she brushed it off as her imagination. Maeve heard the screams of excitement from the audience, "Huh? I guess the shows really good tonight."

Maeve made her way to her tent passing Joker and Dagger on the way, "Hey guys, how was the show!"

Dagger and Joker both grinned, "It went toooooo well!"

Joker wrapped his arm around Maeve's shoulders, "Sis Wendy sprained her ankle so her and Peter couldn't perform. So Black and Suit did, and they stole the audience from us."

Maeve giggled and stepped from Jokers arm, "Well that's good. I'm tired so I think I'll just head in."

Joker and Dagger nodded, "G'night then Maeve."

Maeve took her time walking through the tents, she stopped to feed and water the animal making sure that their cages where securely locked. Walking back to her tent Maeve heard coughing so she stopped to see Black and Smile talking in the darkness together. As she made her way toward them Smile began having a coughing fit. Black rushed to him.

"Young Master is something wrong?"

At this Maeve paused, why would Black call Smile that? Her thought were interrupted as Smile vomited in his hand, "Smile!" she ran to Smiles side taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping his face, "You're going to be okay, we'll take you to the medic tent!" She looked up at Black who was watching Smile with a worried gaze, "Can you carry him?"

In the medic tent Maeve was washing off Smile face as he profusely sweated, as the Doctor explained that he had asthma. Maeve gestured Black to her side so she could rinse out her rag. As she squeezed the water out Smile's eye's slowly blinked open, "Oh thank God you're awake!"

Smile looked washed out when he croaked out for water, which in response Maeve took a small glass kettle from the table to give to him, "Here" She made eye contacted with Smile as he slurped from the kettle in her hand. "Did you have asthma when you were a child?"

Doctor wheeled up next to Maeve, who surprisingly did not flinch away. "It can be fatal, so you must be careful even if you think you've recovered from it. So you stay in bed until your fever and cough are gone. "He looked at the others, "Now as for the rest of. Out! Go back to your tents!"

Later that night Maeve snuck in to see how Smile was doing. She saw that he was still swearing so she grabbed the rag and wiped off his face. Maeve pulled up a chair and sat watching Smile sleep, his face looked do innocent he couldn't have been any older than the age of thirteen. Maeve yawned as her eyes slipped close and her head hit the bed. She was fast asleep.

A little while later Smile woke up and looked at Maeve sleeping face and sighed, "...Come...Sebastian."

The man Maeve knew as Black entered. "You called?"

Smile glanced at Maeve's face and beckoned the one know as Sebastian closer. He gestured for him to hold out his hand and the two proceeded to have a silent conversation. Before he left Sebastian turned to look at Smile. "Get some sleep Master Ciel."

Ciel scoffed and took one last glance at Maeve before drifting back to sleep.

Maeve woke up rubbing her head; _Boy was that a weird dream. Thinking Black was actually a man named Sebastian and Smile was a boy named Ciel and they weren't really here to join the-. _Maeve stopped in mid-thought as she looked around. She was sleeping in the bed where Smile should have been. Didn't she drift off in the chair? Was that not a dream?

Maeve jumped out of the bed and rushed to find Joker, "Joker! Jooooookkkkerrr!" She ran to his tent only to find it was empty. "Joooooooookk-"

"He isn't here"

Maeve spun around to face Beast, "Where is he then? Smile and Black-"

Beast met Maeve's eye clenching her hands together, "Yeah, we know that's why he went to Father."

Maeve exhaled sharply, "Father? Whose father?"

Beast sighed, "Father is the reason this circus exists. Maeve there is a secret behind us."

Maeve ignored Beast and ran away ignoring Beast, "No! Joooookkkeeeerrrr! Jo-"

As Maeve turned the corner her mouth was covered with a rag, she thrashed and thrashed but as she did that she inhaled the chemical on it. Before she blacked out all Maeve saw was black hair and glasses.

**AHHHHHH! This is shorter than I wanted it to beeeeee! I'm so sorry to disappoint all of you. I swear the next chapter will be juicy and longer. REVIEW PLEASE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so chapter four. I AM AMAZING!...Hehe. So I said this chapter will be juicy and to me it's both juicy and awesome so read it. I just want to thank VampireSiren and Jessica 1209 you both have reviews on every chapter I thank you, hehe. All of you other reviewer's I love you tooooo! Oh yea!~**

Two male black figures emerged from the shadows to stand in front of a large manor.

"Is this the manor?"

The taller one looked toward the manor, "Yes, Sir."

"Well? Do you smell them?"

The man nodded, "I do indeed. I cannot tell whether they are all here...but the ones present are still alive.''

As the man stared straight at the door it began to creak open surprising the boy next to him, "We bid ye welcome to our home." The man at the door was, in fact the ringleader at the Noah's Ark Circus. Joker. "We have been waiting for you...Earl Phantomhive."

The said Earl gritted his teeth, "Joker..."

Joker didn't respond, he only gestured for them to enter. As they walked into the dark manor Joker snapped and candles lit letting the guests see the inside of the manor. The Earl and his butler looked around the room in shock. Dolls and doll parts where scattered all around the foyer, some hanging from the ceiling others attached to the walls. The rest were either packed onto shelves or just in piles on the floor.

"This is..."

Joker stood at the foot of the stairs and calmly said, "This way."

The Earl and his butler hesitated, "Young Lord how would you like me to proceed? Would you have me kill him now and eradicate the children?"

The Earl looked at his butler and whispered back, "Wait. If the children are alive we should apprehend Kelvin first. I cannot report to Her Majesty, The Queen, if I do not understand his objectives and the facts of the actual case."

"Very well, Sir"

The two looked up hearing laughs coming from the man in front of them, "Looks like there's a touch 'o truth to the saying that folks aren't always as what they seem. You've got such a little body...yet your stage names are "The Queens watchdog" and the "Aristocrat of Evil"" He turned to look at the Earl with a sad smile on his face, "Must've had a rough go of it, eh, Smile?"

The Earl stood up straight with an aura of power around him, "That's **Earl **Ciel Phantomhive to you. A mere servant is in no position to speak to me in such a familiar manner."

Joker chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "...Ye are indeed...a noble aristocrat." He opened the door in front of them and bowed, "Dinner is served. Please this way." Joker walked toward the grand table and pull out a chair for Ciel, after he sat Joker walked back to the door. "I believe he has arrived." He opened the door.

"Y-you've come at last Earl Phantomhive!" A large man in a wheelchair, face wrapped up in bandages, entered followed by children with blank expressions. "Ahh...it is like a dream! To have you so close to me!" He looked down and began to fidget, "Though I am most ashamed to see you as I am."

Ciel looked at the man in disgust, "...Are you Baron Kelvin, Sir?

"I am. I must say your formality is making me feel self-conscious!" The Baron raised his hand to the door, "I have prepared a feast for you." Joker and many other children strode through the door with carts of food. Joker began pouring wine in glasses, "The wine is an 1875 vintage, from the year of your birth."

As Joker set a glass in front of Ciel his butler picked in and took a sip, "There is no poison in it Master."

Ciel scoffed and looked at the glass, "I have no intention of eating something that a rat has served. Tasting it for poison is pointless. Anyhow, "He looked at the children serving the Baron, "Those children...It would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records." His eyes narrowed, "But the way they look..."

"AH YES! The Earl must also find a lone meal boring. Joker! Bring **that** out for him."

As Joker rushed forward he stumbled over his own feet, "Eh? B-but..."

"**JUST DO IT!"**

"...Yes, Sir..."

Joker looked up and tapped his cane, the red curtain in front of the table rose to show children dressed up in circus uniforms, "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. This evening we shall 'specially convey ye to a world of dazzling delights." Joker pointed skyward, "First up we go to the tightrope! You will find nary a tether this is as authentic as it gets!"

Up on the tightrope a small girl stood clad in a frilly dress. As she began her dangerous walk the girl began to sway, soon after she fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Blood splattered everywhere as the Earl looked horrified and his butler cocked his brow, they both looked at the Baron who was clapping with utter delight.

Joker shut his eyes and began to shake, "Next, the beast tamer."

Two children wheeled out a caged lion while another two pulled the corpse off the stage leaving a trail of blood. The caged lion let out a roar as a child walked in front of it.

"Watch with bated breath as the ferocious lion is-"

Joker was interrupted as the lion pounced and mauled the silent child. More blood collected on the stage as Joker announced the next act. Or slaughter. The Baron giggled with happiness.

"Now! Next we have knife throwing."

Another four children slowly walked on the stage and tied a girl to a board. Ciel Phantomhive had seen enough, just as the first knife flew straight to the girls face he called out to his butler, "Put an end to it, Sebastian!"

The butler, now known as Sebastian, neatly caught the knife between his fingers. He took the mask off the girl, "Ellery Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwell area..." He then took out papers, "There is no mistake. This is she. Just as expected of you, Young Master."

The Baron looked worried, "I-I'm sorry. Did this not please you either?" He turned to Joker angry, "Joker! Clean this up"

"I've had enough" The others looked to see Ciel stand with a dark expression on his face, "I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts." He slowly walked toward the Baron, "I only need to report the Her Majesty, The Queen. That this vulgar… Odious...perverted...and vilest of at boors...was disposed by me, The Watchdog!"

Everything happened quickly. Ciel took a gun out from his coat and pointed it at the Baron, in response Joker pointed a sword at his neck, and Sebastian brandished a dagger at Joker.

"E-earl?" The Baron looked at Ciel and saw the sword, "Joker! Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the Earl!"

Sebastian slightly pressed the dagger closer to Joker, "B-but-"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

Joker lowered the weapon as Sebastian pushed the dagger closer.

"Baron Kelvin. Where are the kidnapped children?"

The Baron whipped his head to look at Ciel and smiled, "What's this? You want to see them, did you? And besides there's something else I wanted to show you!"

The four, including two children, made their way down to the basement, "To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream! I'm so happy." The Baron giggles, "I wondered over and over why I couldn't' have been there by your side...since that day."

Ciel looked frustrated, "That day? By my...side? What the hell are you going on about, man?"

The children pushed open the double doors, "I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret. But then I realized it! That I can just do it over, even if I can't turn back time. Feast your eyes upon this!"

Ciel looked horrified as he took in the room before him, the Baron continued, "It took me three whole years to repair this. Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"

The room was a sacrificial chamber, a stone table in the middle surrounded by a place to sit. "It was you, wasn't it? Hmm Earl? You did them a favor and-"

The Baron was cut off as the doors opened, "Apologies for the wait but I brought the reserves and a gift."

Everyone looked up surprise as the Doctor entered the room, and even more surprising he had a chained up Maeve being held still by three children.

"M-Maeve!" Joker looked up to see his dear Maeve bruised at the top of the stairs.

"Joker!" She pulled at the chains, "Let me go!"

The Baron looked at Maeve in wonder, "I-is it really her!"

The others looked at the Baron confused.

The Doctor stood up despite the noise of disbelief coming from Joker, "Ahh yes, I found her two years ago. Just never had a chance to bring her."

Ciel looked at the Doctor, "What is this!"

The Doctor seemed to have just notices Ciel and Sebastian, "Oh Smile and Black I see Joker was right on the money. Let me explain." He took Maeve from the children and pulled her down the stair. "You see, Smile you aren't the only one Baron has a fascination with."

Maeve took in the scene, when she looked at the caged children and the stone table she froze, "...N-no"

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled before pushing her toward the ground by Ciels' feet. "Aha so are you remembering yet?" He looked at Ciel, "Ya see Smile like you Maeve also has a brand." The Doctor ripped Maeve's shirt down the middle allowing everyone to see the brand that was slightly under her right breast. Ciels hand went to his back were his own identical brand was. He looked at Maeve wide eyed, but she was still staring at the table shaking.

Baron clapped, "I can recreate both days!" He looked at Ciel, "You both slaughtered them and disappeared!" He looked at Maeve, "I was there when they brought you! You were such a lovely child three years ago and now you are a beautiful girl." He wheeled closer, "You were always protective of the other children and even took their punishments. How did you kill them?" Maeve stopped shaking and looked at the Baron, "One couldn't ask for a more beauteous final moment. Bidding farewell to life with a cold moon attending to one's death!' He raised his arms, "Please let me join their ranks! This is as it was that day! Look I've got everything ready. The venue for the ritual, the lambs, and now I have you two. Two be honest-"

The Baron couldn't continue as he was shot in the chest by a crazed looking Ciel."

"FAAAATTTHHHEEERRR!" Joker pulled out of Sebastian's arms and rushed toward Ciel brandishing is sword. In a mere second Joker human hand was missing.

"May you be so kind as to not interfere with my Master?"

The two men withered on the ground in pain both bleeding out their deaths. Ciel walked up to the Baron and pointed him gun, "You want to die like them?" He kicked the fallen Baron, "Then get on your knees and plead with the devil.

"Please don't kill him!" Ciel turned and looked at a shaking Joker, "Be as he may, we still owe him our lives. We who were abandoned by our parents, by this nation. He saved us from the terror of starving to death. We've many little brothers and sisters at the work house that can't make it if he's not around!"

"So...that's why you kidnapped all the children? You obeyed this man's order and made sacrifices of others to save yourselves?"

Joker looked down, "Yes, you've got it right. For those born like us, Great Britain is nothing short of hell. But Father rescued us-"

"That doesn't mean you have to do this!"

Joker and Ciel looked at Maeve, who was struggling to stand, "How many lives have you helped with taking Joker? How many families have been broken? You're no better than the people who took me."

"Oh no he's beyond by help now, "Maeve looked at the Doctor who was kneeled beside the Baron, "And after I finally met a patron who finally understood my ideals."

Sebastian looked at the Doctor, "Your ideals?"

"Yes since long ago. I have continually developed and experimented in the quest for the perfect artificial limb. Lighter and more durable than wood and still possessing the inhuman beauty that is particular the ceramics...I came to create something that no one had ever made before. However gathering the raw materials for it is a rather complicated venture, you see."

Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth and smirked, "Indeed, the artificial limbs of your making were enchantingly silken to the touch...almost like table ware of bone china."

The Doctor smiled, "So you understand the beauty of my creations, do you Black? But in reality you're still slightly off the mark. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lump my creation with bone china, which is made up of the bones of livestock."

"Ah yes, you did say you used a special material."

The Doctor stood, "Yes that's right and I can only obtain them here."

Maeve began to shake again, "N-no!"

The Doctor stood by the cages, "This way I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it just the best recycling scheme you can think of?"

Maeve looked down at her limbs, "No you can't have-"

"Now don't go rejecting them like that," The Doctor took a girl put of the cage, "The Baron was different he provided me with an abundance of materials." Both Ciel and Maeve froze when he placed the girl on the table, "They say cow bones are acceptable, human bones are not."

Both Maeve's and Ciel's reactions were similar both losing themselves in their memories, "NO! STOP! **AHHHHHHHH!**" Only Ciel had someone to calm him down. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's outstretched hand and assured him he was safe.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ciel quieted as he watched Maeve shakes uncontrollably. She looked as if she was having a seizure, but she jump up with a crazed look in her eyes, **"I SAID STOOOOOP!"**

The doctor looked at her before raising the knife and stabbing the young girl.

**"ARRRRGGGHHHHHAAAAAAA!"**

Sebastian and Ciel watched as the girl in front of them stared at the doctor making animalistic noises. Suddenly it wasn't Maeve standing there, but a black panther. The panther growled and pounced on the Doctor swiping his head from his body. As the head and body rolled in separate way's Maeve appeared again shaking and covered with blood.

Ciel eyes were wide as he looked at her, "W-wha-"

A strangled sound came from Maeve as she looked down herself; she made eye contact with Ciel before falling to the ground in a faint.

Ciel looked at the fallen Maeve then at the twitching Baron, "Sebastian...kill the Baron."

Sebastian looked at the boy in his arms and then walked up to the Baron who lay on the ground. The butler looked at the pathetic man before him before stomping on his face.

"Grab Maeve...then burn it."

Sebastian looked at his Master, "Burn it? You mean this place?"

"Yes."

"But Young Master, from Her Majesty, The Queens orders, this mission consists of finding the perpetrator and rescue the missing children, does is not? The perpetrators have been-"

"QUIET! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head, "Don't leave any trace behind! Turn everything here to ash! Get Maeve and burn the place down! I COMMAND YOU!"

Sebastian sighed, pulled off his glove using his teeth, and walked up to the candles. He raised his hand and the fire grew. As the fire began to burn everything in its path Sebastian walked to an unconscious Maeve and lifted her up into his arms. He then walked out, "Yes...My lord."

**AHHHHHH~ Was it juicy enough for you. I hope you like Maeve's other talent! You will also learn more about Maeve's past in later chapters if you're wondering. THANKS! REVIES PLEASE!~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone~ I would like to thank all of you who have read my story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed ~ You are one of the reasons I keep writing. I am going to take a break from the manga and make my own plot thing so you people get to learn more about Maeve, but fear not I shall return to the manga! Well sorry to keep you waiting.~**

"**Dreams"**

"_Flashbacks"_

_"Thinking"_

**"Mother! Father! Uncle!" **

**A small girl ran through a dark manor searching for her beloved parents and uncle. Her green eyes full with tears as she opened door after door with no luck. As she turned a corner to yet another hallway she saw a light coming from what she believed was her father's study. She ran to the door and slammed it open, "Fath-"**

**The young girl took in the scene before her, both her parents where crumbled together on the ground in a pool of their own blood, their eyes open staring at their only daughter. The girl staggered forwards before she fell to her knees beside her, sobbing and vomiting. She looked up and saw a figure on the balcony of the study, it moved towards her. **

**"NOOO!" The girl jumped up and ran as fast as she could, she could hear the person running after her, "No, please stop**!" **As she ran towards the stairs she didn't expect that she would trip over her dress and begin plummeting down the many flights. **

Maeve woke up gasping; she clutched the sheets of the bed as her eyes franticly searched the room she was in. Light shown through the large window letting Maeve see. The room was rather large, the curtains where a crisp clean white, while the blanket currently on the bed was a dark shade of blue, and there was also a vanity. Other than that the room was bare. Maeve pushed the blankets off of her and stood. As she looked down she noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes from before, she now had on a mid-thigh length night gown. Pushing the thought of someone undressing her, Maeve made her way to the door only for it to slowly creek open.

The man standing in the doorway brought a surge of memories through Maeve's head. "Y-you!"

Sebastian Michaelis bowed slightly pushing a cart into the room, "Miss, my Master would like to see you." He smirked his red eyed traveling Maeve's body, "Would you like a change of clothes? If you don't I'm positively sure my Master won't mind you going in your current attire."

Maeve blushed and jumped back into the bed, "W-what! Where am I, and why I`m here!"

Sebastian sighed and produced clothes from the cart. "If you please. Change into these, I shall be waiting outside."

As Sebastian closed the door Maeve set the dress on the bed and looked it over. It was a simple gown of lavender and white, with a ribbon to tie around the waist, it would reach about to her ankles when she put it on. She looked at the shoes underneath; they were a small healed white shoe. Maeve groaned in disgust as she threw the corset to the opposite side of the room. She would never wear that. After she put on her clothes she fixed her hair at the vanity. She looked at her bruised face and sighed, this would have to do.

Once again Sebastian's eyes roamed Maeve's body, "What, no corset?"

Maeve scoffed and looked away.

"Well this will do for now, come."

Maeve followed Sebastian taking in the manor. It looked quite old. There were many portraits of the queen hanging from the wall and others of people Maeve didn't know.

"Here we are." Sebastian softly knocked on the door before opening it, "Master our guest is here."

Maeve heard a voice invite her in, when she walked into the room she saw Earl Ciel Phantomhive sitting at a large desk.

"Sit." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk before looking at Sebastian, "Bring tea and a snack."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, Young Lord."

Ciel looked again at Maeve, "You have been asleep for two days, and you must be wondering why I have brought you to my home."

Maeve nodded shocked, "Yeah, I mean what do you want from me?"

Ciel leaned forward, "I believe your memories have returned."

Maeve thought of her dream, "They are a bit choppy, but yes."

"So tell me, who exactly are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Maeve narrowed her eyes, "I don't even know who you are."

Sebastian once again entered with a food cart.

"You know who I am. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family."

After Sebastian poured two cups of tea and set them in front of the two he stood slightly behind Ciel watching Maeve.

Maeve looked at the tea cup before lifting it up to her nose to sniff it. Nothing seemed to be amiss. She took a sip her eye widening. She groaned in pleasure before drinking the rest of her tea in one gulp. As she set the cup down she saw the two i front of her watching in amusement. "Oh, sorry."

Ciel shook his head, "No, go on Maeve tell me about yourself."

"I-I can't, you must tell me about yourself first." She looked down, "Please."

Ciel closed his eyes, "Very well. My parents were murdered when I was ten and my manor burnt to ash." He clenched his hands, "I was taken to some cult and was there for months." He quickly glanced at Sebastian, a glance Maeve caught, "I was then saved and I now continue the legacy of my family. The owners of the Funtom company, "His eyes opened and looked straight at Maeve," and the, Queen's Watchdog. It's may be the short version but it is the truth."

Maeve searched Ciels eyes and instantly knew it was the truth. "I believe you." She sighed, "My name is Maeve Blake," She saw Ciel stiffen in shock but she continued, "When I was twelve my parents were assassinated. I-I saw who did it, b-but I just don't remember..., "Maeve's hand traveled to where the brand was, "I do remember that the murderer was close to my family, he then sold me to the cult." Maeve's eyes widened in shock, "I-I think you were there!"

Ciels own eye's widened, "Wait," He stood up and made is way to Maeve, he brushed her bangs out of her face and there above her right eye was some sort of rune. He stumbled back and remembered.

_A ten year old Ciel was thrown into a cage. "W-wait, w-what are you doing!" He looked at the man in the mask, "S-sir I don't know you so-wait please! Let me free!"_

_As Ciel was crying he felt a hand pat his head in comfort, when he looked up he saw a tan girl that looked two years older than him. He looked in to her green eyes and felt slightly better._

_Ciel learned to love the girl, being the oldest out of all the caged children she took care of them. She even took the others punishment. She gave the children some hope that they would survive. But then it all changed, when some young newcomer came and harassed her._

_"Hey sweetie, I let you free if you do something for me," The man gave the girl a lecherous smirk as his eyes ran down her body. The girl ignored him, "Hey look at me when I talk to you, and "The man grabbed her chin and brought his face inches away from her. "C'mon sweetie you know you'll like-" _

_The man was cut off as the girl slapped him in the face, "Don't touch me!"_

_The man growled and grabbed the girl by her neck, "That was the wrong thing to do Bitch!" He opened the cage door and pulled her out and began beating her. The children in the surrounding caged cried out as she was kicked and punched. _

_Ciel began to cry, "No! Stop please!" _

_The man paid no attention and grabbed the girl by her hair and began dragging her out of the room. The girl thrashed and fought her way out of his grasp and ran back to Ciel, "Live! Please don't give up! You have to-"_

_Ciel watched as the man slammed the girls head into the cage, she slid down leaving a trail of blood, the man, not caring, than continued dragging her out of the room. _

"Master?"

Ciel was pulled out of his memories by Sebastian who was kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine." He pushed Sebastian's hand off his head and looked at Maeve, "Continue."

Maeve looked at the boy from her past with a worried expression, "As you wish. As you can see the man didn't quite kill me. He was close though, I was transferred somewhere else. That place wasn't like the one we were at. It was like a slaughter house. The people enjoyed finding different ways to kill children." Tears slowly made their way down Maeve's face. "When I first got there a small child, she couldn't have been any older than four; s-she was raped in front of us and then chopped into little pieces and fed to d-dogs." Maeve silently sobbed into her hands until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ciels face.

"You don't have to go on; we can continue this another time."

Maeve shook her head, "No! I-I have to! The feelings will only fester if I keep them bottled up." Maeve took a deep breathe, "I couldn't sit back and watch those disgusting pigs do things like that so I revolted. I never listened and spit in their faces. I guess they finally got tired of it because after a while. T-they beat me and cut off my leg and arm, they must have thought I was dead because I woke up on the side of a road. I must have gotten hit over the head to many times because I only remembered being found at the side of the road by the circus."

Sebastian's hand was under his chin, "I see. So what of what happen at the Kelvin manor."

This time Ciel answered, "The Blake's household also worked for the Queen-"

Maeve interrupted, "My family has powers. I-I don't know how to explain it, but we went undercover to solve cases for the Queen."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, but many people can disguise themselves to go undercover."

Maeve shook her head, "No, I mean we-Can I just show you?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I would like that. I have heard of the Blake's power but don't know much."

Maeve nodded and her body began to shake. Soon after Ciel was looking at himself, dressed the same and everything. The only difference is that this Ciel was actually Maeve.

"You see, "Ciel's voice said to him, "The Blake's have the power to shape shift into anything, including inanimate objects." Maeve turned back into herself, "We can also shift our voice into something else whether it's a human's voice, a cat's meow, or the whine of a kettle. We basically can mock what we see or hear."

Sebastian smirked, "What a useful power to have."

Maeve nodded. "Well, that's all, I think."

Ciel nodded, "I will report to Her Majesty, The Queen, that a Blake-"

"No!" Maeve blushed at the bewildered expression on Ciels face but kept going, "I don't want to go back to my old life. I don't think I can handle being thrown back into society like that."

Ciel's eye's narrowed, but he nodded his head, "Yes, we can have you work here for me. You would need a job that would have you near me at all times, "He looked at Sebastian who smirked, "You can be my female butler, a butleress I believe."

Maeve smiled, "That would be terrific."

"Sebastian can show you how to do things around here like clean and cook and I will get you a uniform."

Maeve shook her head, "There's no need for Sebastian to teach me. Since the Blake family goes undercover we must learn how to do things common people and servants must do, but I would appreciate a tour."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian give Maeve a tour and show her where her room is, afterwards bring her back here."

Sebastian bowed his right hand over his heart, "Yes, Master."

Before Sebastian and Maeve left the room Ciel called out, "Maeve can you use a weapon."

Maeve looked back with a thoughtful expression, "Yes, I do believe I was told by my father I am a prodigy at sword wielding. Why?"

Ciel turned to the window, "No reason, and get going."

Maeve lifted a brow, before following Sebastian.

"First you need to know that you and I are the first to rise and the last to sleep. You must wake at six-thirty and meet me in the kitchen where we will make breakfast."

Maeve looked up at Sebastian confused, "Make breakfast, but isn't there a che-"

Maeve was interrupted by a loud explosion around the corner. As she and Sebastian rushed to the sound she saw black smoke coming out of an open door way. When she peered in she saw what must have been the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What did you do this time Bardroy?"

The blonde man in the kitchen looked towards the side, "Well there was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it would've taken a lot of time, so I used me flamethrower."

Maeve hid a giggle with her hand as she saw the man's bomb afro jiggle when he turned his head.

"Eh! Who's this?"

Bard looked at Maeve who waved.

"This is Maeve she will be working beside me as the Master's butleress. So if she tells you to do something listen to her."

Maeve held out her hand to Bard who took it, "It's nice to meet you. I hope we'll be friends."

Maeve beamed at Bard who couldn't help but blush and smile back. "Yeah, me to."

A crashing noise and a yelp of surprise was heard throughout the kitchen. Sebastian sighed once again, "Must this really happen today of all days. Come Maeve."

Yet again Maeve followed Sebastian as he strode to another room. This room had broken china scattered all over the floor and a woman sat in a daze in the middle of the wreckage. The woman jump up once she saw Sebastian, "Oh Sebastian I will clean it up, I will."

Sebastian and Maeve watched as the woman rushed forward only to trip over her shoelaces and fall on her face.

"Maeve this is Mey-Rin, the maid." He looked at Mey-Rin, "Mey-Rin this is Maeve the new butleress, and do clean this up."

Before Maeve followed Sebastian, who had left the room, she looked at the maid, "Well, I hope I see you soon Mey-Rin. It was nice to meet you." She then rushed out to Sebastian.

"We might as well go to the garden and check on Finny."

"Finny?"

"Yes, he is the gardener. He is as troublesome as the other two. The only other servant who doesn't cause a ruckus is Tanaka."

"Tanaka?"

Sebastian nodded forward, "Yes, that's him."

Maeve looked and saw a tiny man sitting with a Japanese tea cup in his hand. "Ho, ho, ho."

She sweat dropped, "Um okay then"

Sebastian opened the double doors that led to the garden, "Now where is that-"

"SEBASTIAN!" A young boy about the same age as Maeve attached himself to Sebastian's legs, "I'm so sooorrrrrryyyyyy!"

Sebastian sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, "What did you do this time Finny?"

Finny looked up tears in his eyes, "W-well I wanted to take a rest so I leaned up against a tree. The tree fell down and hit the one next to it, they were like dominos! I'm soooorrrrrrrrryyyy!"

Sebastian looked at Finny, "Just fix it Finny, but before you do this is Maeve she will be working here."

Finny looked up at Maeve and gave her a big smile, "Hi, I just know we will be great friends."

Maeve giggled, "I hope so."

"Alright now, Finny go clean up your mess. Maeve let me show you to your room."

The two walked down a familiar hallway, "Umm Sebastian, why aren't we in the Servants courters."

Sebastian stopped at the door, "This is the wing for butlers," Sebastian smirked, "or butleress's." He gestured to another door across from Maeve's, "That is my room feel free to knock if you need help." Sebastian leaned down closer to Maeve, "With anything."

Maeve staggered back, "D-didn't Ciel want us to go back to the study? Umm maybe we should go now."

Sebastian stood, "I believe you are correct. Well then we must not keep our Master waiting."

Maeve slowly trailed behind Sebastian while they made their way to the study. She watched him walk; he walked like a pack leader. Maeve had to admit he was extremely handsome and she didn't mind the perverted side of him, _Ahhhhh what am I thinking! Why am I so lecherous! _Being so caught up in her inner conversation Maeve didn't notice that they had made it to the study. If Sebastian hadn't cleared his throat she would have been standing there like an idiot even longer. Maeve blushed again, "Sorry..."

Sebastian knocked in the door before entering, "We are done Master."

Ciel placed the book he was reading down and stood, "Good, Maeve I have your uniform," He waved him hand to the bundle on the nearby table. "It should all be there."

Maeve picked up her new clothes, as she did she noticed a long blue ribbon that led to a sheath of a sword, "Ciel, what is this?" She lifted the sword.

"Oh that, that is your sword. You will be my butleress and guard."

Maeve spun around, "Guard! B-but I am a girl-"

"Yes I know exactly what sex you are. I am the Earl Phantomhive; I do think I need someone near me with a sword."

"But Sebastian-"

Ciel gave Maeve a look that obviously was to shut her up, "It is also for your own protection Maeve. Like it or not being my butleress will mean that you will go to public places with me. Someone could figure out that you are indeed a Blake and do something. If you are attacked you can't use your powers because that with cause a commotion, you are a master swordsman from what you say. You will use that sword to protect both myself and yourself."

Maeve nodded, "Thank you then."

Ciel gave her a quick glance, "Even though you just woke up from a two day long sleep I want you to retire. A lot has happened today."

Maeve nodded, "Thanks again."

Ciel and Sebastian watched as the door closed, "Master why have you decided to let her stay? Are you beginning to go soft on me?"

Ciel gritted his teeth and glared at his butler, "Shut up! I am not going soft! Maeve has powers that will be useful and the manor needs the extra protection."

Sebastian smirked, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that she has been through as much as you and still know how to smile? Do I sense some jealousy?"

The Earl narrowed his eyes at his butler before once again sitting. "Leave me Sebastian. Go prepare something sweet."

The butler smirked and bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian closed the door still smirking his red eyes glowing in the dim hallway, "This shall be quite amusing."

**Yoooooooo~ Thanks for reading! I want to ask you guys something, would you guys mind if I have the whole meeting Pluto thing in 'Maeve' because I just loooooove Pluto and he's not in the manga, which makes me cry. If you could put in your thoughts when you review I would appreciate it. I know I said I was following the manga so I apologize...a loooooooot~ Well Review! Thanks~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLLO AGAIN EVERYONE~ Thanks again for the review! I hope you like this chapter it's the beginning to the meeting of Pluto, if that makes any sense. You may read on!~**

"...ve...eave...Maeve."

Green met red as Maeve's eyes snapped open to stare into Sebastian's. She looked at him confused before remembering the day before. "Oh is it time?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes it is. Get dressed," He held up Maeve's uniform, "This time you must wear the corset."

With a groan of displeasure Maeve closed her eyes until she heard her door shut. She then glared at the clothes atop her vanity, "Do I really have to wear those?"

Maeve walked to the vanity and undressed. She stood naked staring at her uniform, "It seems like Ciel grew to be a leach of a boy."

Her uniform was made up a tail coat and shirts much like Sebastian's, just made to fit the shape of a woman. Those were fine to Maeve; it was the rest that didn't sit well with her. The black corset would make working rather uncomfortable and the bottom, which was a black skirt a bit longer than mid-thigh, well... it was just so short.

"What will people say...? I'll probably look like a prostitute."

Maeve sighed and began dressing. She put on her undergarments and began with the corset, which was hard to get on, but she managed to have it tight enough to be deemed proper. She slipped on the skirt and buttoned her white undershirt before lifting her blue vest. "Well at least I have a bit of color. I don't think I could handle always wearing black."

After she slipped on her coat Maeve sat to lace up her three inch heel boots. The top barley brushed the bottom of her knees. She stood, tied a blue bow around her neck, and examined herself, "Well, I don't look as bad as I thought I would. It's actually cute."

Maeve took the sword off the vanity and attached it to her coat, "There all set."

She exited her room and looked at Sebastian, waiting for some sort of remark. Nothing came but a smirk and an outstretched hand, "Every butler needs these."

From his hand Maeve took a chained pocket watch, a pin, and a pair of white gloves.

"They are a replica of the ones that I have."

Maeve attached the watch to a button on her tail coat and set it in the opposite pocked, she then pinned the pin to her right lapel and pulled on her gloves, "There do I looked appropriate."

Sebastian smirked again before bending and straightening her bow, "There, now you look like a butleress fit for the Phantomhive family." He stood, "Not let's go prepare breakfast."

In the kitchen the butler and butleress prepared a simple meal of Grand Marnier French toast, with a choice of scones or a poached salmon, accompanied with Earl Gray tea.

Maeve cooked the French toast and tea, aware of the watchful eye Sebastian had on her, while the butler prepared the scones and salmon. After Maeve finished she stood back and let Sebastian inspect her work, "I see you know your way around the kitchen," He looked at Maeve, "The food looks absolutely delectable."

The butleress blushed, "Well, I did say I was taught how to be a fine servant."

Sebastian chuckled and set the food on a cart, "Very good. Now I want you to go to the dining room and set the table and I shall go wake the Young Master."

Maeve nodded and wheeled the cart out of the kitchen leaving Sebastian to go to the Earls room. She pushed open the door to the dining room and saw Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny, she smiled, "Hi! Good morning."

Finny seeing the new servant ran up to her, "Heya! Maeve, right?"

Giggling Maeve nodded, "Yep. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, it's good to finally have another girl around, it is." Maeve turned and saw Mey-Rin, "I've been the only me since I got here."

Maeve made a face of understanding, "I know when I first saw you I was so happy. I would have gone crazy staying in the house with a bunch of male."

Mey-Rin giggled.

Has Maeve wheeled to the table she passed Bard, "Hey Bard."

" 'ey there Maeve, "He put out his hand, "I didn't say this yesterday, but welcome to the team."

Maeve shook his hand and smiled, "Glad to join."

A while after Maeve began to place the tea set on the table she paused, "Hey. Are you guys done with your morning chores? I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm sure Sebastian will have a fuss."

The three froze before scrambling around, "Oh yeah!" They all rushed out of the room shouting thanks to Maeve.

Maeve shook her head. She wouldn't mind working here at all. As she finished up she heard footsteps making their way to the room. She quickly fixed the kettle before backing behind the head chair in a respectful way. Sebastian entered first and held the door open for Ciel.

Maeve bowed, "Good morning, Master."

Ciel paused, "Maeve call me Ciel, only call me master in public places or when an important guest in present."

Maeve straightened exhaling loudly, "Oh good, I probably would have quite with the 'master' soon anyway."

Ciel sweat dropped and sat in the chair Sebastian pulled out for him.

Sebastian gave Ciel the paper as Maeve poured the tea. Sebastian then uncovered the French toast in front of Ciel, "Breakfast and tea was prepared by Maeve with my supervision."

Ciel set the paper down and took a bite of the food and then a sip of tea, Maeve waited for Ciel's report, "I couldn't tell the difference," He looked at Maeve, "You did well."

Maeve looked at Sebastian, who slightly bowed his head in reward. She then looked at Ciel her head slightly titled and smiled a glowing smile. "Thanks!"

Ciel's eyes slightly widened and faint blush appeared on his pale skin. "S-Sebastian, we are going on holiday."

The butler gave Ciel a curious look, "A holiday Young Master, in this season?"

Ciel picked up his tea, "Yes indeed. Tell me, have you heard of a pass time known as Bearbaiting?"

Maeve looked at Ciel, "Isn't that where people tie a bear up to a fence and dogs attack it, killing it?"

Ciel picks up his fork, "Yes, it was banned back in 1835 when the cruelty to animals act was instated, but there is a loophole. The attack dogs being used where not banned so a new game developed."

Sebastian put a hand under his chin, "Using dogs to attack dogs. Let's see would that be Dogbaiting then?"

Ciel examined the food on his fork, "There's a village where it's become quite popular known as Houndworth, it has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, but they take it a step further."

Maeve covers her mouth with her hand, "The poor dogs!"

Ciel nodded, "It breaks Her Majesty's heart," He leaned back, "So we'll secure the village as land for a royal estate. A simple pretext to end the atrocities."

"A village full of dogs?"

The Phantomehive looked up at Sebastian, "Yes, why?"

Sebastian bowed, "Well, forgive me Master, but it seems a rather insignificant task for someone of your station to take on."

"Sebastian," Ciel laced his fingers together, "You should know by now that I have my reasons, now I want you to tell the others to get ready we shall be leaving shortly," He looked at Maeve, "You stay here."

After Sebastian bowed and took his leave Maeve looked at Ciel, "What is it?"

Ciel's dull blue eyes bore into her own, "I want you to take the form of a dog for this, it doesn't matter what breed as long as it's large."

The butleress cocked a brow but nodded, "OK."

Ciel stood and made his way to the door, "Good."

Maeve shook her head slightly as she gathered the dishware and food placing it on the cart and rolling it to the kitchen, "I wonder what he's up to."

After cleaning, Maeve was making her way to the study where she believed Ciel and Sebastian to be. Knocking at the door before she entered she saw Ciel sitting on a chair reading. "I am done."

Ciel nodded his eyes looking over the book, "I want you to turn onto the dog now." He looked at Sebastian who's brows where slightly scrunched in confusion, he glanced at the blue collar that sat on the desk, "Maeve will be a dog for this"

The only reaction he got was a barely noticeable grimace flash across his butlers face.

The two men watched Maeve as she began to shake her body shrinking into that of a black wolf, that standing, would reach Sebastian knees.

Ciel stood, "A wolf?"

Wolf Maeve nodded green eyes gleaming, "I saw it fitting you being the head of the Phantomehive's and all. What better than to have a rare pet, that being a wolf."

Ciel's eyes were slightly wide from the voice, "You can talk in that form, that's good now you won't have to change at all." He rose, taking the collar and made his way to Maeve, "We will call you May whenever you take this form." He attached the collar is fingers lingering on the soft fur. "It's time to go."

The three walked outside where Maeve saw two open carriages. Bard and Mey-Rin sat in the smaller of the two carriages while Finny packed the last chest. The blond boy shrieked and dropped the chest trembling pointing at Maeve, "I-Is that a w-wolf!"

Ciel closed his eyes sighing, "Yes, it is."

Finny backed away bumping against the carriage as Maeve slowly walked closer. Finny closed his eyes waiting for his death when he felt a weight on his shoulders and something wet on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw the wolf, tongue lolled out of its mouth. Finny smiled petting it behind its hears. "You're nice after all!"

Maeve happily barked licking Finny's cheek again.

"May, come."

Maeve pushed off of Finny, who slightly stumbled, and trotted to the other carriage where Ciel sat. She hopped onto the carriage and sat next to him.

Sebastian turned from his seat in the front, "Are you ready to depart Young Master?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian cracked the reins and took off, followed by Tanaka who was driving the others.

Maeve sighed as she watched the scenery, bare trees and brown grass. "Why couldn't this have taken place somewhere nice?"

Ciel glanced at her but said nothing.

The carriage stopped. "It seems we've arrived at the village everyone."

Maeve watched as the others took in where they would be staying, chains and bear traps hung from a bare tree and under it were several animal skulls. Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin reactions did not disappoint, they all jumped up screaming.

Ciel shut his eyes and calmly said, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

A gloomy mood filled the air as the three slumped in their seats, "Yes Master."

Maeve looked around and saw a figure in the shadows and barked at it causing the others to look in the direction she was.

"Hey, I can't believe someone actually lives here!" Finny jumped off the carriage and ran toward the old woman who was pushing an old stroller, "Let, me help you Granny."

"No! You shouldn't do that Finny if you aren't careful you might hurt the baby!"

Too late. Finny hate picked up the carriage, but way over his head. "What did you say?" There was a couple silent seconds before Finny slammed the carriage back down, "I'm so sorry!"

Mey-Rin and Bard jumped out and joined Finny, "Whaa this is awful is the baby ok!" Mey-Rin stumbled back when she saw that the said baby was in fact a dog skull swaddled in dirty blanket.

"There is no baby." The Granny's voice cracked and scared them, "There is no baby any more. The child was eaten by a pig." The crazed women walked away, "The white dogs a good dog, a good dog good. The black dogs a bad dog, a bad dog bad..."

The Granny disappeared to where she came from leaving the three standing in shock.

Maeve who had been watching the whole time cocked her head ears swiveled forward. "What was that?"

"That's why we're here," Ciel looked back, "Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing, the village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years, a part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the problem."

Maeve watched the surroundings as Sebastian continued the carriage. Soon after she saw houses, "Well I guess this is the village." She jumped of the seat and put her front paws on the side of the carriage when she heard speaking. Her tail began wagging when she saw a man and a dog, "Oh what a handsome man! Not to mention an adorable dog too!" She barked happily at them catching their attention. The man's eyes widened at the sight of a wolf but the dog barked a greeting in response, "Hello!"

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments," Maeve narrowed her eyes at the back of Sebastian's head, but he kept talking, "He commands the mutts obedience, but the dog isn't blameless either, he follows the human and welcomes the chain around his neck. I don't understand it."

Maeve growled and jump to the bench Sebastian was on, sat by him and stared at his profile, "That creature you speak of is a _Dog_. They are, to me, exactly like a human."

Sebastian looked at her from the corner of his eye, "How so?"

Maeve narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth and snarled, "Dogs and humans alike have bonds. When a Dog and a human share a strong bond there are inseparable, the human loves the dog and in return the dog loves the human. You know what; I think dogs are more human than humans themselves. You know why? It's because when a dog grows a bond he never turns his back. He will always be loyal till his death unlike humans who are known to stab their loved ones in their back. I would give my trust to a dog rather than a human any day." She turned to jump off the seat but paused, he eyes on the floor of the carriage. "I know this from personal experience. When I was young my parents warned me to stay away from the river because the current was known to kill people, but my older cousin took me anyways. I fell in and was swept underwater by that current. I remember seeing my cousin and my dog, Tybolt, at the bank. My cousin stood there staring at me, not helping at all while Tybolt jumped in after me. He saved me, he fought against the current to swim me to safety, but he was taken by the current too tired from saving me to save himself." Maeve looked back at Sebastian. "My dog gave up his life to save me while my own blood stood there doing nothing." Maeve jumped off the bench and sat by Ciel.

"I see." Sebastian turned and looked at Maeve. "But that doesn't make me fonder of dogs than I already am." He smirked, "To be completely honest I hate them. I shall always be a cat person."

The wolf and the Queens watchdog both looked at Sebastian and barked.

**Done!~ I hope you liked it, even if there wasn't much in it. Well you learned something new about Maeve's past. Review please! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter!~ Yes I know...Oh my god two chapters in one day! Again! I won't be able to update for some time so I'm doing this to apologize beforehand. OK we are now at the scary dog village YAAAAY! Ok so this will basically be the same as the episode but with some changes. I don't know how to spell the dudes name so if I spelled it wrong please tell me in the reviews. Thanks~**

The carriage stopped at a manor, they were met by a maid in a purple and white uniform. Her eyes where lavender and her hair a lighter shade. "I presume this is the Earl Phantomhive."

Sebastian looked down at the woman, "Yes."

She bowed, "Welcome to Barrymore castle my Master awaits your arrival, "She stood.

Maeve looked down at the woman and a growl, unheard by the human ear, bubbled from her chest. Sebastian and the woman glanced at her. When she made eye contact with the woman she growl loudly a snarl rushed past her lips. She began to jump off the carriage when her collar was taken ahold of.

Ciel looked down at Maeve, "May stop." He looked at the woman, "She doesn't take well to strangers."

The maid just closed her eyes and smiled, "I understand. What a lovely specimen she is, a wolf I believe?"

Ciel nodded slightly as Sebastian helped him down taking hold of Maeve himself.

The butler tightened his hold on Maeve when she struggled and looked at the other four, "Start unpacking."

He kept his hold on Maeve tight when the woman let them to a room. The three looked around the when they saw what decorated the walls. Heads of many animals where plaque and hung about ranging from bear to dear. Their heads snapped forward when they heard the crack of a whip and a shrill scream from a woman. The saw than a man was beating the maid, he looked to be around forty his clothes place hunting pants, brown hunting boots and a brown suit top.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua, I told you to bring the Queens Guard dog when he arrived!"

Maeve had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Ciel with dog ears.

Sebastian looked stunned, "...Chihuahua..."

"Can't you do anything?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Move Sebastian."

Too quick for the eye to see Sebastian was behind the man holding his wrist to keep him from whipping the woman again.

"W-What are you doing you filthy Doberman! Somebody should train you better, let me go right now!"

"He's acting on my order."

The man looked at Ciel, "Who are you?"

Ciel moved to the table and sat, followed by Maeve who stood guard by his side. "From the look of it you seem to already have received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel, head of the Phantomhive family."

The man snatched his hand from Sebastian's grip, "You mean to tell me a Toy Poodle is the Queens embassy."

"You don't like small breeds Lord Henry. Well that's hardly fair."

Henry looked at Ciel, "I despise small breeds." He looked at Maeve. "But you have a domestic wolf. One of my favorite breeds in the canine family." He stepped closer watched carefully by Sebastian. "Let's see if she's well trained. Sit!"

Maeve didn't like the maid, but she hated men who beat women, so she rolled over.

The man growled, "I said sit!"

Maeve begged.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Maeve amused as Henry threw down the whip, "Despicable."

Even though Lord Henry hated his guests he sat in front of Ciel and ordered his maid, Angela, to serve tea. Ciel and Henry sat exchanging looks as Angela, who was battered up, shakily set up the tea. Sebastian watched the cup shaking in her hand and whispered in her ear, "Please Miss, allow me."

Henry threw down the papers, "There is nothing here to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore castle to anyone."

"Why is that?"

Henry looked at Ciel, "Because of the curse."

Maeve, who was lying at Ciel's feet, perked up at the word.

"Oh, what curse?"

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way." He stood and loomed over Ciel making Maeve stand and growl at him. She was calmed by Ciel, who put a hand on her head. "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless; anyone who acts against the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

Ciel closed is eye, "My, how interesting."

"What?"

"You've peeked my curiosity; I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours Lord Henry."

Henry growled before shouting to Angela, "Show them to their rooms!"

Maeve plopped herself in the middle of the bed, "What a horrid man! I wanted to tear his mouth off of his face!"

Sebastian sighed, "Maeve would you please leave the room while I dress the Master for bed."

Maeve huffed, "Why it's not like I'll sneak a peek." She looked at Sebastian who was staring at her and Ciel who was looking at the wall with a slight blush on his face. "Ugh fine." Maeve hopped off the bed and waited by the door for Sebastian to let her out.

She walked down to the servants courtiers and saw Finny walking down the hall towards her, "Oh My!" The boy bent to rub her ears, "Do you need to go out girl?"

Maeve barked a reply and Finny led her to a door in the kitchen, "I'll keep the door open so you can get back in. Can you shut it?"

Maeve barked again before bounding out the door. She sniffed around and came across the scent of man and dog, except it wasn't of two just one. Maeve sat on her hunched thoughtfully, _well everyone in the village has a dog, and maybe the sent carried on one of them. _Maeve knew that couldn't have been true because the sent smelled as if they were both here, but only one was. Maeve was confused, so what left it. She was startled to hear a loud howl and several cried from villager. Maeve ran towards where she heard a door open _Demon Hound? What is that? _She skidded to a halt panting when she saw everyone, excluding Henry, at the entrance. Walking to Ciel she sniffed the glowing tracks he was kneeled next to.

"The Demon Hound is here," Everyone looked at Angela, "It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to be punished by my Master will be punished by it. That's the law here there is no way to stop it."

The others looked at Angela in shock, all but Maeve who was busy sniffing the air. She wined loudly catch the attention. _Blood? It's blood. _She looked at Ciel whining and barking before taking off following the sent. She was followed by Ciel and in turn was followed by the others. "May! What is it?"

Maeve didn't pay attention to Ciel's calling only running faster, passing a group of villagers on the way. She took no heed in what was going on around her she was to focus on the smell of blood. After she turned into a fence she stopped in shock. Her ears flattened to her head as she took in the scene before her. The man she saw when she entered the village was lying in the middle of the mud dead, his clothes were torn and bites marred every inch of his body. She heard the people following her panting at the fence; she turned her head to look at them before slowly making her way to the man. The dogs in the nearby caged were barking nonsense and Maeve snarled loudly at them making them wine and back away into a far corner. Ciel crouched beside Maeve and looked at the bites. "So that's it then."

"Stand back, don't touch."

Henry Barrymore stood in the crowed looking at Ciel, "I see it was James then he was the bad dog."

A villager answered him, "Yes, he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more then is allowed."

"A sixth dog," Henry closed his eyes, "I see, then this was inevitable."

Maeve hearing that spun to snarl at Henry, she was snarling so hard the villagers thought they heard words, "A sixth dog! That is why this man is dead!"

Some of the villagers stumbled back; they had never seen a dog this mad. Plus this wasn't just any dog, it was a wolf.

"Calm your canine! This village is under my rule and no other! The Demon Hound protects that rule as the guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes anyone and everyone who dared to challenge me!"

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good," Some villagers brandished their fire at Maeve causing her to jump back; they followed her and circled her. "The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad." A villager attacked Maeve, but she jumped away, they kept chanting. "He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone." Other villagers carried James away, but continued chanting, "He'll gobble you up till you're gone, till you're gone," One by one the villagers left following the ones carrying James. Soon the ones circling Maeve left, but they were still chanting.

"I am sure you outsiders will be its next prey," Henry looked at Maeve, "Watch the wolf she'll get you killed. You are lucky to have made it this far." He walked away followed by Angela.

Maeve still stood growling lowly until Finn ran towards her, "May! Girl, are you alright? You must be scared! Look your shaking!"

Maeve looked at Finny and forced herself to stop growling, but she was still panting heavily. _I'm shaking because I withheld from hurting the idiots who thought they could attack me._ She nuzzled Finny to calm him down, and walked to stand by Ciel. He looked down at her before gently patting her head, "Let us retire."

The next day Maeve sat at Ciel's side watching the other's play in the pond. She sighed before falling to the ground catching Ciel's attention. "Maeve why aren't you in there with them?"

She turned her head to glare at Ciel, "I don't know Ciel. Would you be up for some fun when the night before people circled you and attacked you with fire?"

Ciel scoffed and looked away embarrassed.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "You don't want to bath with them Young Master?" Sebastian looked forward when he got no answer, "Oh I see. Is that the problem? The Master can't-"

"I don't see why there making a fuss over this little pond," He interrupted, "Just because you can bath doesn't make it a resort."

Maeve looked at Ciel, "You still want to make this place into a resort?"

"Naturally."

"But what about this Demon Hound this village is so caught up in?"

Ciel looked from Maeve to Sebastian, "Surely you two know as well as I by now. This Demon hound isn't a dog." He closed his eyes, "Shall we discuss it further."

Maeve closed her eyes while Ciel whispered into Sebastian ear, not to keep her from earing because he knew as well as her than she could hear them loud and clear, but more to keep from eavesdropping villagers.

"Now go."

"Yes. Very well, Master. You may consider it done."

Ciel looked a Sebastian from the corner of his eye, "You are very cooperative, especially for someone who hates dogs."

Sebastian turned his head, "Yes, I d-"

"Go away Sebastian."

The two looked at the wolf on the ground, Sebastian chuckled lowly before walking away saying so lowly even Maeve couldn't hear, "You a quite different Maeve, very amusing."

Maeve sighed, "He better get that done quickly. I don't really want to stay here much longer."

Ciel looked at here, "Don't worry he won't take long at all."

"Oh I know."

Ciel's eyes widened at the double meaning of her words, "How-"

He stopped when Maeve laid her head on his lap, "I observe Ciel, I know Sebastian isn't human. He does things no human can do. I just don't know what he is."

Ciel looked down at her before whispering, "A demon."

Maeve's eyes widened. "So that is how you escaped?"

Ciel nodded, "I summoned him and made a covenant."

Maeve lifted her head and slightly bowed it, "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me."

"We got him! The bad dogs been caught! We've got James's dog, hurry the punishment is about to begin!"

Maeve growled before leaping up and running after them followed again by Ciel and the others. They made it to the stone wall where make saw the dog chained growling and other dogs barking loudly, 'Punish! Bad dog! Punish!' Maeve growled again when she saw a man walk up to the dog and beat it.

"Get started!"

Maeve watch livid as the other dogs attacked, biting and clawing the chained dog fought fiercely back. She saw red and charged forward attacking. "May!"

Maeve snarled before biting a dog's neck, crushing its throat, and throwing it against another dog. Two dogs attacked her, but Maeve took one down making it run away. The other one though latched onto Maeve right leg and bite down, hard. She whimpered when she felt the break but fought on. She snarled wildly at the other dogs, 'Stop! NOW!'

The dogs sensing Maeve's intent to kill whimpered and ran to their owners. Maeve limped on three legs to stand in front of the dog, which was in worse shape than herself, and growled.

Ciel and the others ran towards her, and he villagers shouted at them, "They interrupted! Punish them!"

The villagers attacked subduing them tying, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka to a wooden stake and chaining Ciel and Maeve to the stone wall. Maeve stood in front of Ciel growling blood dripping from her mouth.

Angela pushed her way to the front of the crowed, "Master, I beg you! Show them mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!"

Henry looked at her, "You have a point, and this little Pomeranian is the Queens Guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason perhaps I'll decide to let them go." He turned to Ciel, "Leave this village immediately and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions near it again."

Maeve growled louder and Ciel smiled mockingly, "You're so pathetic relying on petty tricks to retain your mealy power. If there's a stubborn dog here I'd say I'm looking at it."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "If that's your final choice you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me. Get him!"

As the dogs ran forward Maeve crouched snarling waiting to fight to the death. All of a sudden the dogs where fly backwards and Sebastian appeared crouched in front of Ciel and Maeve.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "You cut that close."

Sebastian tugged at his glove looking back at Ciel before making eye contact with a Maeve, "It won't happen again, trust me."

"What you dare to interfere dog! Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for kill all three of them now?"

"Shameful what coarse noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures"

Maeve stopped growling and nipped at Sebastian's ankles. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes brow cocked. When he glared and growled at him he sighed and glared at the dogs, making them wine and submitting.

Henry and the other villagers looked shock at what just happened, "What the hell! What did you do?"

"Your pitiful facade ends here Barrymore." The villagers looked at Ciel, "Listen, there is no Demon Hound! It's all a lie; it's just him an old man obsessed with power determined to keep it no matter what!"

Sebastian walked towards something close by.

"What!" Henry shouted defending him "What evidence to you has!"

"There's this," Sebastian held up a dog skull, "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James match the teeth in this skull." The villagers gasped as Sebastian pointed to the sky. "Do you see it now? The truth behind the Demon Hound. Its shadow is nothing but projection, just a transparent trick." Sebastian pulled a brown tube out of his pocket and tilted it, out game the green dust. "The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog."

"The Demon Hound is merely an illusion, a story made up an even man. A man you let rules your village. This man Henry Barrymore!"

Sweat gathered across Henry's forehead, "No! You can't fool them. Where's you evidence!"

Ciel smirked as Sebastian walked to the fallen dog, "You can rest your duty is done. I'll take it from here." He stood, "What fine material. I wonder why the dog was eager to hold on to it till the last moment. Interesting behavior, "He held out a piece of torn cloth to Henry," Don't you think?"

"W-What? What the hell!"

"It's yours. A scrap cloth from your pants. Torn off my James's dog when you attacked him, his Master. You recognize it, yes."

Henry tried running but was circled by the villagers who were all yelling questions.

"Give up Barrymore. It's all over now."

The villagers grabbed Henry and dragged him off, to pass judgment.

Sebastian unchained Ciel and Maeve while Angela unchains the others. Maeve hobbled to the chained dog and sat by it. She threw back her head and howled one clear mourning note.

Sebastian stood by Ciel, "Ah. There is one thing I do not hate about dogs and that is a wolf's howl, beautiful.

Ciel sat in a chair watching Sebastian, who was sitting on the floor, dress Maeve's wounds. "Yet another case closed." He looked out the window, "We can leave the village when the rain lets up."

Maeve sighed her head on Sebastian's thigh as he stitched a wound on the back of her neck, "Good, I don't think I can take being here anymore." She looked at her wrapped up leg, "At least I heal way faster than a normal human. This shouldn't feel any more than a sprain by the morning."

Sebastian smirked cutting the thread, "Good. I'd rather not have to carry around a wolf."

If Maeve was in her human form she would have blushed remembering the way she was cradled in Sebastian's arms because of her injuries. This time she settled for growling and glaring at the demon. Maeve stopped growling and tried to stand when she heard a scream.

Ciel, who was already at the door with Sebastian looked at her, "No Maeve, stay here."

Maeve growled as he left. She wasn't mad just worried. Maeve huffed and sat ears swiveling with impatience. She closed her eyes and listened, she heard the sound of the door being swung open and people running. Growling she pushed herself up and wobbled towards the window where she saw figures running in the distance. She then heard the howling and chanting. "Crap."

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good..."

**STOOOOP!~ I don't know I just felt the need to stop there~ I swear next chapter will have Pluto and all his cuteness. Oh yea! I'm so excited my mind is swirling with ideas and right after I finish this I will begin the next chapter! Oh and I'm sorry for all the late updates my internet is turned off so I have to go to the library to update, but goodness shall prevail and I will get the chapters in! Review please~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok~ I have updated sorry for taking for long, please forgive me!~ Anyways I don****'****t have much to say so read on!~ **

Maeve sighed as she stretched out beside Sebastian. The butler, Ciel, and the other three where surrounding the table in the study.

"Well this is unfortunate Master." Maeve looked up at Sebastian to see a small smirk on his face, "To think, all this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit...annoyed."

Ciel seemed to be pouting, "Are you quite finished?"

Sebastian's smirk grew, "Where is Angela?"

"We left her to rest up in her bed for now. She seems tired, yes she does."

Bard agreed with Mey-Rin, "So painful to watch. Poor bird."

Ciel closed his eyes, "This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of the Demon Hounds cursed," He opened them again, "I thought for certain the Hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could hold a firm grasp on his power...but with him dead, I need to rethink things."

"He was covered in bite wounds. Maybe the villagers were right, maybe there really is a Demon Hound."

The red-haired maid nodded, "Maybe he's upsetting for being blamed for Lord Henry's wrong doings."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes maybe, but right now there is one thing we know for certain. It wasn't human."

"A hound."

Maeve huffed as she sat outside the door waiting for Sebastian to finish dressing Ciel for bed. Her ear swivled to the door when she hear Sebastian as Ciel a question, she wobbled up to stand. Might as well give them some privacy, and a walk to stretch out her stiff limbs would do her some good. So Maeve hobbled down to the servants courters seeing as that is the only place where anyone else would be. As she trudge her way around a corner she saw a light spilling out of a slightly ajar door. Maeve wasn't even a quarter down the hall when the door was thrown open and out jumped a naked man on all fours vigorously sniffing the air. The wolf froze when the silver-haired man turned towards her, a blush pronounce on his face. The man gave out a soft howl before bounding towards her. Maeve, seeing this, broke out of her daze and turned to flee as faster as her three sore limbs could take her. Sadly she wasn't fast enough and the man pounced on her bringing them both to the ground with a loud creek of the floorboards. Maeve once again froze when the man buried his face into the fur on her neck and softly bit it.

"Pluto?"

The man froze on Maeve and looked at the door before looking at Maeve and whining softly. He pushed off her and slowly walked back to the room pausing at the doorway to once again whine at Maeve, he then reentered the room leaving a stunned wolf lying in the middle of the hall. Maeve blinked once before jumping up and rushing back to Ciel's room. When she turned into the hall she saw Sebastian opening the door.

"Good Maeve your back." He looked down at the frazzled Maeve and narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

Maeve slightly shook her head, "When you get attacked by a naked man acting like a dog, you let me know."

Sebastian would have retorted but the wolf slipped between his legs into the room closing the door behind her. He sighed walking to his own room, "That girl."

Maeve yawned as she blinked her eyes an examined the room. Neither Ciel nor Sebastian were in the room and the bed was made. _They most likely went to breakfast letting me sleep in. How nice._ Maeve jump off the couch wincing at the twang in her leg. It wasn't broken anymore; thanks to the sleep it felt badly sprained. _It should be fully healed tomorrow. _Maeve trotted to the door and wedged her snout into the crack pushing it open; she sniffed the ground following the two males sent to the dining room where she found Ciel, Sebastian, Bard, and Tanaka. As she made her way to Ciel's side she jumped when the side door was thrown open and Mey-Rin and Finny ran in.

"Sebastian hurry!"

The butler sighed, "What's the matter this time? Do calm down please."

"We've looked all over but we can't find Angela."

Bard relaxed, "Oh is that all yeah don't worry 'bout it. She said there were some medicinal herbs growing out by the fence, she went there to go pick some up, and that's all."

This didn't calm Mey-Rin at all, "She went at their where there might be a Demon Hound!"

Bards eyes widened, "Oh hell."

Finny looked down, "What was she thinking, going out there all by herself."

"She said she was worried, you being kinda sick and all."

Finny looked at Bard surprised, "For me! She went for me!" He turned and ran for the door followed by Mey-Rin and Bard.

"C'mon Sebastian, let's go help him."

The butler blinked, "Well, uh..."

Bard turned, "Hurry! Are you a red blooded man or aren't you! Fine then, let's go Mey-Rin."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Where's Tanaka?"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho." They turned around to see the small man in a hunter's outfit marching in place with a shotgun."

Maeve sat beside Ciel's chair and watched as the three ran out the door, "Well then."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "You know, I'm quite interested. What color is your blood?"

"Maroon."

The two gave Maeve weird looks, "What? I just said the first color that popped into my head." She plopped down, "I don't even know if demons have different colored blood."

Ciel saw Sebastian narrow his eyes at the wolf, "She figured it out that you weren't human in her own. I just told her what you are. At any rate it looks like we do need to hurry."

Sebastian sighed.

"Go out there and put on a good show for me, am I clear."

Sebastian nodded, perfectly, my Young Lord."

Maeve sighed again when she was made to track down the others, "Why? I bet Sebastian already knows where they are."

Ciel closed his eyes slightly smirking, "You are the hound, therefore will lead us."

Maeve growled with annoyance before turning to a foggy path, "This way. I don't need to smell when I can hear them." She paused when she heard a female exclaim in fright, Maeve shook her head. _Mey-Rin probably saw a spider or something. _She still quickened her pace.

"I don't understand why-" Maeve broke of her own words when she heard a deep howl in the distance. She looked at Sebastian knowing he heard it before running towards it. Wincing at the pain in her leg, Maeve sniffed the air stumbling a little. _Death? Why is there death in the air? _Jumping over rock Maeve saw a villagers stretching, she quickly passed them hearing another howl close by. She ran faster only to skid to a halt taking in the scene before her. There was Finny sprawled out on the ground a silver wolf, about five times the size of her, crouched down in front of him readying to attack. The wolf suddenly stopped growling and sniffed the air turning its red eyes to Maeve, it howled in delighted before speeding towards her.

Maeve fell to her rump and slid backwards, "W-What?"

She closed her eyes waiting for an impact only to hear agitated growling. When she opened her eyes she saw Sebastian in front of the blocking it's wolfs paw, "Would you look at that, so well trained. You even know how to shake hands."

Maeve sighed on relief.

"But I'm afraid well trained or not, you'll have to go now." Sebastian then flung the demon wolf away.

Ciel looked at the dirt flying into the air. "Come this is no time to be playing with a puppy."

"Certainly. I will take care of it at once." Sebastian then walked forward dragging a struggling Maeve with him.

The demon wolf sniffed.

Sebastian smirked, "Smells irresistible does it dog?" He looked down at Maeve before picking her up and holding her out to the giant hound, "This is what you want, right? A mate."

Maeve hearing those words struggled and growled in Sebastian's grasp.

The demons tail wagged and he pounced to Maeve and Sebastian.

"There is only one to properly train a bad dog," He softly sat Maeve down, "You must teach the creature to obey your every command." He looked at the wolf his true eyes glowing, "Using rewards and punishments." Sebastian held out his arms and flipped into the air, "Firstly reward."

Maeve watched amused and shocked as Sebastian landed on the demons snout and began gnawing on its nose. He then jumped up. "And now."

He kicked the wolf on the side of the face making it fly away, "Punish."

Maeve sat scratching behind her ear with her hind leg watching Sebastian go through a series of different rewards and punishments for the hound. She looked at him through the corner of her eye when he landed beside her, "And finally," Sebastian trough his arms out running towards the wolf, "A hug!"

Maeve eyes widened and she buried her face in her paws to keep from laughing out loud. She didn't even notice when Sebastian flew into the air with the wolf and threw him harshly on the ground creating a giant hole. The others ran past her worried about the butler. "Sebastian!"

She finally stopped shaking with pent up laughter when Ciel walked past. She got up and followed. Ciel put his hands on his hips and looked down the deep hole, "Quite dodling down in that hole. Get back here right now."

"Yes, Sir." After Sebastian said that the ground began to rumble. Maeve, seeing water rushing up, grabbed the back of Ciel coat with her teeth, and pulled him away to safety. Steaming water exploded from the ground and the others ran to Maeve and Ciel.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Blimey what is this hot spring?"

Finny looked around, "Umm where's Sebastian."

Maeve looked up at the top of the water geyser, and barked signaling to the others that she saw something.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the queen, it needs a center attraction."

The others, excluding Ciel, gasp when Sebastian's voice filled the.

"A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares."

Maeve's eyes widened when Sebastian came into view, holding a very familiar man with silver hair, _He's the Demon Hound...great._

"That's what we have here, a natural hot spring." He jumped of the geyser and landed in front of them, "If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my Master, well what kind of butler would I be. The ideas simply unthinkable." Sebastian's speech was cut off when the man licked his face.

Maeve walked to stand in front of Sebastian with a sparkle in her eye, she then lowly said, "Hey Sebastian, can you tell me. How does it feel to be attacked by a naked man who acts like a dog?" She giggled at his face only to stop when both the men looked at her. One with annoyance and the other with love. She slowly back away when the man started struggling in Sebastian arms.

"Pluto."

The man looked at Maeve once more before leaping out of Sebastian's arms and running to Angela who had called his name.

"Pluto?"

Angela laughed when Pluto nuzzled against her. She sat and stroked Pluto's head when he put it on her lap. "I'm sorry for the confusion; this is Pluto I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover and he was so adorable I absolutely had to take him in."

Maeve cocked her head and examined the man; _He is cute when he's not trying to mate with me. Plus he's none too bad looking either._

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited."

"A habit, you call that a habit!"

Sebastian looked at the women in the ground, "So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anybody else."

Angela nodded, "That's right. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Demon Hound to control the villagers, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent, I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore." She looked at Ciel pleading, "I beg you Sir. Would you please take him with you? I know it's an imposition but would you please take him to live at the Phantomehive manor with you."

Sebastian scoffed in disgust at the thought.

It seems his thoughts on the plea where shared, "What! You want us to keep this monster?"

"He needs a firm hand, I think if Sebastian where there to train him he would become a good dog." She looked at Maeve, "And with May there he would have the company of a dog that's not scared to go near him."

Sebastian looked away glaring in the distance, "No thank you. I'm a butler not one hell of a dog trainer."

Maeve looked at Pluto, _I wouldn't mind. He probably won't see me as a mate when I'm human._

"Why not."

Everyone looked at Ciel shocked. Sebastian glared hard at the boy beside him, "Master. Is this an order?"

Ciel smirked, "It is. I think I'll find it amusing, in several ways."

Maeve looked back when she heard the rumble of several people running. She recoiled in disgust when she saw the whole village running in bathing suit, _I could have lived my whole life without seeing that. _

_"_The curse of the great Demon Hound has been lifted!" The villagers knelt before the hot spring praying.

"What's all this about?"

Angela looked at Ciel, "My Lord, there is a legend in this village that when the sin against dogs have been fully attained for theland will weep tears of forgiveness."

Sebastian huffed, "Don't they realize that the hot spring has been there all along."

"Likely not. At any rate our work here in done."

"I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier." Sebastian smirked at Ciel, "Would you like to say it again now that it's true."

Ciel gritted his teeth, "Why don't you do it."

With gusto Sebastian planted his hands in his hips, "This case is officially closed."

Maeve couldn't contain her excitement barking happily jumping in the air. Blinded by the excitement she began chasing her tail, when she finally caught it she growled continently and opened her eye. Maeve saw that everyone one was staring at her amused and she quickly sat up quirking her ears up as if to say, 'What I'm happy.'

"Excellent, this is just perfect." Ciel Phantomehive sat relaxing in the hot spring Sebastian serving tea to him.

"Allow me sir, traditional hot spring service." Sebastian put the plate of tea into the water pushing it so it floated towards Ciel, "You see, this is how that Japanese enjoy hot springs."

"It is a nice addition." Ciel sipped his tea watching the villagers build the resort around him. "This gloomy village has experienced quite the transformation. I imagine it will expel the Queens worries.

Sebastian sighed at looked toward where he heard barking, "Something tells me my worries are only just beginning." He watched as Maeve ran in closely followed by Pluto. She jumped into the spring diving underwater, trying to shake off the demon.

Ciel sighed stood wrapping himself in a towel. Maeve appeared on the other side and jumped out of the spring, while Pluto was swimming towards her, "Come Maeve."

The wolfs ears swiveled and she shook herself out before running to Ciel and Sebastian leaving Pluto to howl sadly in the water.

Maeve growled as she sat in the middle of the room letting Sebastian dry her off. "I can't wait to leave this village and continue living as a human."

Sebastian smirked, "Oh why not stay here. There are plenty of dogs to mate with."

Maeve growled again and bit Sebastian's hand before standing shaking her spraying droplets of water on Sebastian who sighed. She snorted and trotted to Ciel who sat on a chair reading waiting for them. "Are you two done?"

The wolf looked at him before snatching the book out of his hands, holding it between her teeth. Ciel met her eyes astonished and she strode out the door taking the book with her. As she walked out the front door and saw Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin packing up the carriages. She barked a greeting before jumping into Ciel's carriage lying on the seat getting comfortable. She placed the book beside her and closed her eyes waiting to go home. She felt the carriage tip and Ciel sit beside her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, "What?"

He shook his head.

"Nice and snug," Maeve looked behind the carriage and saw Angela putting a collar on Pluto, "Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto."

Maeve growled when she sensed something unappealing. She was staring at the collar when she heard Ciel tell Sebastian to take them home. She sat up and looked at Ciel when the carriage started moving down the road. When she saw nothing wrong with him and moved to lean over the bench Sebastian was sitting on. "Sebastian is something wrong? I can't shake the feeling."

Sebastian looked at the wolf, "Whatever do you mean?"

Maeve growled at the demon who, she know, was hiding something. As she went to sit back down she saw the sunlight gleam off one of the spike in Pluto's collar. "That's it." Maeve jumped of the moving carriage causing Ciel sputter in shock, "W-What? Sebastian stop!"

Taking no notice to the stopping carriage Maeve leaped over Tanaka and the horses and tackled Pluto growling and pulling at his collar.

"May! What are you doing! Stop!"

Maeve growled louder shaking her head trying to tear the collar of. She snarled at Pluto who began to growl at her. With one last pull she heard the collar tear and she jumped off the carriage running to the side of the road to throw the collar as far as she could. Panting she turned at made her way back to her carriage where she saw Ciel standing looking at her in shock. Maeve jumped in the carriage and walked past him situating herself down on the seat. "I fixed the problem, we can go now."

**A/N: YAY! We finally have Pluto! Everyone I have this reaaaaaaaally good idea to help Maeve's relationship with Ciel and Sebastian grow!~ Oh and for upcoming chapters I just want to warn you that this fanfic is rated M for a reason. I know some may not like that Pluto is here or that I won't be following the mango for a bit longer and I am genially sorry, but If any of you want something to happen in the story tell me in the reviews, because I know sometimes I want something to happen in a story I'm reading that would make my day. Please review!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone!~ I hope you like this chapter because things get interesting. ...I just got keyboard happy.~**

"Blah, blah, blah, !"

Maeve stared at Sebastian's back waiting for some sort of response, she sighed when she got none. _He may be a demon, but he's soooo boring."_

"Sebastian, I'm bored."

The butler sighed and looked over his shoulder at the girl, "Go out with Finny and Pluto then."

Maeve groaned and dropped her head hard on the table she was sitting at, "it's way too hot, and you sent Mey-Rin and Bard to pick up stuff." She stood, "I'm going to bug Ciel."

Sebastian set the glass he was polishing down, "Now Maeve how many times-" When he turned around to begin his lecture Sebastian saw that Maeve had already left.

"CIEL!" Maeve opened the door of the study slamming it against the wall scaring Ciel, who seemed to have dosed off.

"W-What is it!"

Maeve sighed and sat in the chair in front of Ciel's desk, "Nothing much, I'm just bored." She held up a game board, "Can we play chess?"

Ciel watched as Maeve moved a pawn forward, "Maeve...what all do you remember about your past."

The butleress looked at the chess bored fiddling with her king, "Most of it I think. I remember all of what my Mother and Father taught me, from the piano to properly polishing a dish." She smiled; "I remember my Father was a strong man." she scowled when Ciel captured her bishop, "He was a man who believed with his heart. You see my mother wasn't born into high class; she was in fact an immigrant from Africa. My Father found her starving on the road, and despite the warnings from others, fed and clothed her, My Mother was a hot tempered woman, one who wouldn't stand to be used by others. She spoke her mind and did things many women would be frowned upon for doing. I guess that's why my Father fell in love with her." Maeve grinned, "He told me all the time that I got my personality from her."

Ciel nodded, "I can see that." He looked into the girl's bright eyes, "Maeve-"

There was a knock on the door before Sebastian entered, "Master, your afternoon tea."

Ciel sighed and beckoned Sebastian over, "Come, then."

Sebastian rolled in the cart casting Maeve, who was looking at her black night, a quick glance. He smirked and began pouring Ciel his tea, "You received a letter." The butler sat down the cup of tea and beside it a white envelope with a red wax seal.

Ciel picked up the envelope, the game forgotten, and read it. "It seems Her Majesty wants us to go to Paris. It seems woman have gone missing-"

"Hello Ciel! ~"

Ciel eyes widened as he took in the Chinese man at the doorway, "L-Lau?"

Maeve watched Ciel chew out the man before turning to the butler beside her chair, "Sebastian, who is that?"

Sebastian smirked, "That is Lau. The British branch manager of the Shanghai trading company 'Kong Rong'. He also joins us on our tasks from time to time. It seems he will be joining this one."

Maeve nodded and looked at the woman dressed in skimpy clothing as she latched onto Lau, "And who is she."

"Ran-Mao."

Maeve looked at Sebastian for more information.

The butler sighed, "That is all I know about her."

Maeve scoffed and lowly said, "And here I thought you were a 'know it all' demon."

All Sebastian did was narrow his eyes at the butleress.

"Lau, I believe you are here because of the missing women."

Lau looked shock, "Oh my! Missing women, how horrible! ~"

Grinning, Maeve watches Ciel turns to sit a tick mark appearing on his face. "Yes, in Paris. Her Majesty suspects a Barrett Lefevere." He took out another packet of paper holding it out to Sebastian. "She took the liberty of telling Scotland Yard to send us a profile on him."

The took the paper, cleared his throat and read it aloud, "It says here that Barrett Lefevere is twenty-Five years of age. It seems he is a very high class man who is the host of many parties and banquets. He is a collector of exotic items. "He shot a look at Maeve, before flipping the page. "This says that the women that where found where all raped and murdered. They all had one trait in common though, they are exotic looking."

Ciel nodded, "Lefevere is holding a banquet in three days and we must go. Since I can't go as the head of the Phantomhives we must disguise ourselves."

Lau clapped, "Ohhh so shall you dress like you did at Viscount-" he was shut up by a very nasty glare Ciel gave him.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "We will go as Father and son. The story is that your wife, my mother died three years ago and two years after your death you married an exotic looking new wife." He looked at Maeve, "You."

Maeve blanched and stumbles backwards, "M-Me! But I'm not exotic looking at all."

Sebastian chuckled his red eyes darkening as he slowly circled Maeve like the predator he is, "Now, now, Maeve you are the very image of an exotic woman. I am sure that there is no one else walking the streets of London with the perfect shade of caramel that is your skin."

By now Maeve had a deep red blush covering her cheeks, he eyes wide with shock.

Behind the shape shifter Sebastian gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Your midnight hair frames your high cheekbones perfectly." Sebastian was now in front of Maeve his eyes flashing with an untold emotion. "And contrary to the darkness surrounding them are your big bright eyes."

Sebastian stood there looking over Maeve before he smirked, "Quite the trophy prize indeed."

The butler slightly scowled when he heard the clearing of a throat. He turned and saw Ciel glaring at his a slight blush prominent on his face. "Sebastian, stop."

Lau looked at Maeve a smile on his face, "Oh and who are you? ~"

Maeve turned to meet eyes with the Chinese man still slightly flustered, "I-Im Maeve."

"Why hello Maeve! ~ You must be this boys lover, ~" Lau pat Ciel on the head, "Quite the catch My Lord~! Very exotic indeed and well endowed! ~ Don't you think Ran-Mao? ~"

Maeve and Ciel sputtered looking at the man, the girl raising her arms to cover her chest. Trying to protect what was left of her modesty.

"N-no Lau! I-It's not like that!"

Lau just giggles in his hand, "Don't worry Young Lord, I won't tell a soul. ~"

This time Sebastian cleared his throat hid eyes a lighter shade of red as he looked at Ciel, "Master, would you like me to begin packing."

Ciel nodded still blushing, "Call a dress maker and tell them to make clothing for Maeve." He tapped his fingers thinking, "I want them in between exotic looking and normal."

Lau brought his hands together, "My Lord, you don't have to call them when you have me. ~"

Ciel looked at him, "What?"

Lau gestured to Ran-Mao, "Who do you think dressed my adorable little sister. ~"

Narrowing his eyes Ciel sighed and waved Lau away, "Fine but do it quickly."

Lau smiles and walk toward Maeve Ran-Mao following closely, "Certainly. ~"

Ciel and Sebastian watch as Lau dragged the girl out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Indeed."

Sebastian sighed as he walked to Ciel's room hearing the servants rushing to finish backing. "Pardon me, but I have taken care of our lodgings."

Ciel turned from the fire place, "Very well, and what of Maeve."

"Lau told me that she will meet us down by the carriage."

"Yes, now go change Sebastian. I shall be downstairs."

Putting his hand on his chest Sebastian bowed, "Yes, Master."

Pushing the glasses up to bridge of his nose Sebastian studied himself in the mirror; he was wearing his tutor disguise. "I believe this is suitable for now." He took one more look at himself fixed a wrinkle and walked out of his courters looking at Maeve's bedroom door where he hears rustling. He sighed and walked away making his way down the stairs holding a black wig in his hands. Sebastian saw Ciel standing by a window watching the servants load the carriage. "Master, would you like me to pin on the wig now?"

Ciel sighed and turned around scowling, "Might as well get it over and done with."

As Sebastian pined the last pin to Ciel's hair he heard footsteps descending the stairs. The two turned and saw Lau and Ran-Mao standing halfway down the staircase obviously hiding something behind their backs.

"Gentlemen, I introduce Zinnia! ~"

The males gawked at the sight when the two Asians moved. Ciel's eyes where wide and a tomato red blush was covering his face, while Sebastian's eyes slightly widened clouding over. Maeve looked every bit of a foreign woman. One of her shapely legs peeked out of her white and crimson sarong as she descended the stairs feet covered with red gladiator sandals, her hips naturally swaying seductively. Her tone midriff showed slightly shining in the light. The high collared top that covered her breasts and brand, but left her shoulders and back bare. A gold snake like band decorated her right upper arm, and large earrings hung from her ears. Ciel felt his heart beat faster when he took in her face. The butleress's black hair was tied so that it curled over her left shoulder, black bangs slightly covered her bright green, kohl outlined, catlike eyes. Her plump lips where painted with a sinful shade of red. All together Maeve looked like a portrait of Cleopatra.

Maeve didn't notice there expressions, "Do you think he will care about my artificial limbs."

Slightly shaking his head Ciel looked at her left arm, "N-no I don't believe so."

Sebastian, who regained his composure nodded, "It adds to your image."

Maeve scowled, "If you say so." She looked at Ciel again, "What's with the wig."

It was his turn to scowl, "Sebastian is supposed to be my father, yet I look nothing like him. I can't change my eye color so we are using a wig so our hair is similar. We will say I got all my other traits from my mother."

"Ohhh. I get it." She nodded to herself, "So, is the name okay? We decide to give me a different sounding name."

Ciel nodded, "It seems fitting, I will call you that and not mother."

"Understandable, so when are we leaving."

"Right now, do you have any other clothed besides t-those?"

"Yup," Maeve spun around, "Lau- Hey, where's Lau?"

Sebastian sighed, "He leaves at random times also. Did you give your wardrobe to one of the others?"

Nodding slightly Maeve turned back, "Yes, Mey-Rin came up to take it."

"Good," Ciel strode to the door, "We leave now, let's go."

The butler and butleress followed their Master out to the carriage. Sebastian stopped to tell the carriage driver something as Ciel helped Maeve into the carriage.

"Oh, Ciel I-I can get in on my own!"

Ciel blushed, "I know, but you should get used to it. During this you shall be a lady."

Maeve nodded as she sat across from him leaning over slightly as Sebastian entered sitting beside her.

"Sebastian will be the only one using his real name; you know yours and mine will be Edward. Remember it. We are the Tanner family."

Maeve nodded playing with her gold hearings. "Since we're traveling by ship it should take us about three hours to get there."

Sebastian looked at her, "Yes, and once we exit the carriage we must act like our persona would. You being my wife, myself a loving husband and father," He smirked, "And our Master here a happy child."

Maeve laughed when Ciel glared, "Oh this will be fun!"

When the carriage came to a halt by the docks Maeve jumped up making a beeline to the door, only to be stopped by an arm around her waist.

"I will go out first and help you out."

Sebastian opened the door and calmly held out his hand for Maeve to take. She met his eyes and softly took his hand. When she was down the steps he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Are you exited, love?"

Maeve giggled and turned to face him, "Very, pookie bear." Her giggle turned into a full out laugh when she saw the face he gave her. She sighed and poked his nose, "I will never say that again, my dear husband."

"Good, I thought I would have kill you."

Maeve froze before she saw that he was joking, "Oh my! Stoic Sebastian cracked a funny!" She turned to Ciel, "Edward what happened to your Father!"

Sebastian sighed and grabbed her hand walking towards the ship, "Come, Edward."

"Yes, Father."

Maeve leaned into her 'husband' self-consciously when she saw the hungry stares she was getting from the surrounding men.

Sebastian noticed and gently stroked her bare sides, comforting her. "Calm down, darling."

Ciel was surprised by his involuntary actions when he grabbed Maeve's hand moving slightly closer to her. "Don't worry, we're with you."

Maeve smiled and gave both their hands a squeeze, thankful.

The three walked up the ramp to the ship only to be stopped by an usher. "Are you the Tanner's?"

Sebastian nodded.

The usher wrote something down on his board, "You have a cabin sweet to the left of the deck; your luggage has already been placed there." He gave Sebastian a key.

Maeve smiled at the man, who blushed, "Thank you."

The 'family' walked towards their room. Sebastian unlocked the door holding it open for Maeve and Ciel, who examined the courters.

"Well, it could have been worst."

Maeve scowled at Ciel, "Oh don't be so-," She yawned interrupting herself, "-snooty."

Sebastian chuckled and gestures to the bed, "Why don't you rest Maeve. I will wake you when we arrive."

The tired girl looked at the bed before shrugging, "Don't mind if I do."

When her head hit the pillow Maeve was fast asleep, feeling safe under the watchful eyes of the two companions.

Ciel yawned as he looked at Maeve's peaceful face.

"Master, you should move to the bed before you fall asleep."

Ciel nodded tiredly, "I suppose. We all will be sharing a bed at the hotel anyways."

The butler untied Ciel's bow tie and boots as watched as the boy staggered to the bed falling into a deep sleep beside Maeve.

Sebastian chuckled and walked towards the two covering them with the blanket. He looked down at Maeve and softly traced her jawline pulling his arm back when Ciel mumbled and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist pulling her closer to him.

Sebastian sighed his red eyes glowing in the dark, "This shall be interesting, indeed."

**A/N: Yeah that just happened!~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in sooooo long and I am reaaaaaly sorry about that things have just been busy lately. I want to thank all you fabulous people who have taken the time to review and for all the favorites that I have gotten, they have made me very happy and inspire me to keep writing. I think that you guys might enjoy this chapter a lot because I enjoyed writing it...a lot. Oh and ****Midnightsun1397, you might like the ending.**

Maeve grinned as she leaned far out on the medal railing, watching the moon bathed water hit the ship. Her black dress fluttered when the wind blew hard and her hand flew up to hold her small hat still.

"Zinnia, darling. Come sit while the captain docks the ship, I wouldn't want you tumbling out."

The caramel woman turned to look at her companions, who sat in chairs slightly behind her, and flashed her tongue at them, "Why would I do that? The view is-AHHHHH!"

Sebastian and Ceil looked at the female between them as she seethed, not bothering to hide the amusement on their faces.

Maeve flicked a drenched piece of hair out of her face, "Shut up."

Looking innocent Sebastian put a hand on his heart, "But dear, we haven't said anything."

Maeve growling and spun to face the demon, spraying Ceil who blinked in shock, "You're thinking it!"

Sebastian smiled softy and covered Maeve's head in a large white towel. He gently wiped at the water that was dripping down the side of her face, "Now, now, don't hiss my little kitten." He softly pulled the towel off her head and wrapped it around her, hiding the way her wet clothes clung to her figure from wandering eyes. "Let's just get you to a hotel," Sebastian smirked and looked down at her, "You need to be slightly more appropriate when we meet Mister Lefevere."

Maeve scowled her lucid green eyes searching his glowing red ones before she sighed defeated shivering slightly.

Sebastian turned to the bellboy and took their luggage from him, "You wouldn't mind if we took the towel, would you?"

"No Sir, I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind."

Sebastian smiled and flipped the boy a tip before turning and heading to find a suitable hotel.

Maeve shook her head as she took in the vast hotel room, "Sebastian, why did you have to get such a big room? We're only staying for the night."

The butler looked up from his task of inspecting the bed, "Everything must be the best for my Young Master."

Maeve just sighed and opened her chest pulling out her beware, "Whatever." She then dropped the towel and disappeared into the conjoined bathroom.

Sebastian slightly rolled his eyes and turned to Ciel undressing him.

"She's... different than any other girl I've met."

Looking up, Sebastian saw that Ciel's eyes were trained on the bathroom door, "I agree. She is quite intriguing."

Ciel looked down watching Sebastian unbutton his coat.

"She differs from all the other women I have met in my life. I can bend any of them to my will with one look, but with Maeve she doesn't as much as swoon."

Ciel arched an elegant brow, "She blushes and stutters all the time."

Sebastian smirked standing to dress Ciel for bed, "Yes, but any man could make her do that. Young Master, Maeve has a rather odd personality, going from childlike to womanlike in a second. She doesn't seem to notice the affect her actions have in another person that is unless she is trying to get that reaction."

Ciel nodded and watched Sebastian ready the bed, "I just hope she won't be trouble at Lefevere's."

Sebastian sighed and gestured Ciel to enter the bed, "I highly doubt that this will go trouble free. Maeve does have a tendency to be rather unlady like in public." He bent down and untied Ciels eye patch placing it beside his glasses.

The bathroom door opened and Maeve appeared in a white knee length night gown playing with the tips of her damp hair, "I never-Whoa!"

In a flash Maeve was on the bed, practically straddling Ciel, as she looked at his right eye. He own wide and glowing. "That's so cool! It's the covenant mark isn't it?"

Ciel blushed deeply at the close proximity of Maeve's face and stuttered out the answer, "Y-y-yes."

Sebastian smirked a made his way to the bathroom leaving his Master to deal with the eccentric girl on his own. He slowly undressed contemplating on their conversation, Maeve was different, not just appearance but in personality too. Contrary to the way she acted, Maeve was very intelligent. She observed and put together answers with what she is uncovered. Though she was a tad bit impulsive, and... Loud, but she was now an important piece to the game. Sebastian slowly opened the door and saw that the two had fallen asleep, Ciel close to falling of the bed while Maeve was sprawled out taking up most of the bed. He sighed softly and situated the two and sat on the bed looking at them. Ciel had moved and now had the sleeve of Maeve's night gown clenched in his hand. This girl truly was a new a new game piece, one never seen before, a piece that would be protected by the knight...and maybe even the king.

Maeve growled when Sebastian knocked on the bathroom door and gave her-with a rather wide smirk- her kohl and lipstick. She was sure that they were hidden in the very depths of bag, but leave it to the _one hell of a butler_ to find them. She narrowed her eyes and snatched them out of his hand.

"Thank you. I couldn't find them."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, I saw how hard you searched. You looked positively heartbroken when you didn't find them, but fear not, I have found them."

Maeve grumbled and shut the door with a slam. She looked at it for a while before make an unlady like face at it, and turning to the mirror. Her hair was styled into soft curls that were tied together with a red ribbon, tips brushing the small of her back. The dress she wore had a red bodice, the top few buttons where unbuttoned and the sleeves where pushed down her shoulders exposing the skin, and a generous amount of cleavage. The red faded into black as the gown rippled below her waist line swaying when she walked to show red boots. She leaned towards the mirror darkly outlining her liquid green eyes, slightly spiking the dark line at the miniline of each eye. Fluttering her lush eyelashes Maeve grinned and painted her lips red, pouting at her reflection before giggling and slipping in black elbow length gloves.

Maeve strutted back into the room where Sebastian was putting the last touches on Ciels outfit. He straightened out and picked up his own bag and silently walked into the bathroom to dress.

Tapping her cheek Maeve took in Ciels appearance, she then intertwined her arms behind her back to keep from launching at the boy, "You look like a detective." She smiled and walked closer leaning her upper body in his direction, "What do you plan on having us do today, _detective_?"

Ciel lightly blushed and fumbled with the rose in his hand; he cleared his throat and studied Maeve's face. Her full red lips curved into a small smile and her eyes shone with happiness, nothing else. Apparently she didn't notice what she was making Ciel feel, hell he didn't even know. Ciel looked down at the rose which had no thorns on the stem, in the bouquet it had been the largest and brightest blossom. He took a deep breath and gently placed it behind Maeve's right ear. His breath hitched slightly when he pulled away and saw her red cheeks and slightly parted lips, they stood looking into each other's eyes untill they heard the bathroom door creak open. In turn Maeve jumped back and began to smooth invisible wrinkles from her dress, and Ciel turned to look out the window.

Sebastian looked at the two his red eyes gleaming a smirk prominent on his face. "Young Master, would you like to leave. I do believe breakfast in being served in the dining hall at this time."

Ciel nodded and scratched at the wig on his head before walking out the door. Maeve sighed and looked at the empty doorway before turning to Sebastian, who was adjusting his glasses. The man than turned to Maeve and lanced his fingers into hers, "Shall we go?"

Maeve smiled as Sebastian gently pulled her out the door calling out to Ciel.

The hall was brightly lit as families sat at tables dining, Maeve sat in the chair Sebastian had set out for her and closed her eyes basking in the delectable scents. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sebastian was gone and Ciel sat across from her, she look at him and cocked her head asking a silent question.

"He went to order our meal."

Maeve nodded before glancing at the plate of muffins before her. She bit her lip before snatching a blueberry muffin and happily munching on it. Her eyes scanned the room taking in all the happy people that sat at the surrounding tables. She watch children stuff their faces and mothers scolding them, she smiled sadly when she saw a father laugh out loud and pat his sons head fondly. Memories of her own parents swam through her head as she finished her muffin in a daze; she jumped when she felt the chair behind her being pulled away. Maeve turned her body to Sebastian who was slipping into the chair. When he looked at her she swore she saw his eyes grow softer before her gently grasped her chin between his gloved fingers, "I see you spoiled your breakfast." With that Sebastian kissed the corner of her mouth his tongue darting out to catch the crumbs there. He pulled back his red eyes dark, "Hmm blueberry."

Maeve blinked before slowly turned her head forward seeing Ciel looking at them amused. She heard Sebastian chuckle lowly and jumped when she felt him place a hand on her thigh and kiss her temple. She pushed out shuttering sigh of relief when she saw a servant rolling a cart to their table. Maeve watched as the maid placed plates of fresh fruit and crepes on the table, she also noticed the lingering looks the maid gave Sebastian. Maeve glared at the maid and leaned into Sebastian, who chuckled darkly and began to knead her thigh. As she watched the maid scurry away she felt Sebastian's lips brush against her earlobe, "Calm, my love."

Sebastian watched as Maeve scoffed lightly and grabbed a strawberry off the friut tray, he growled too low for human ears when the red juice dripped down her chin only to be swiped off my napkin. He pulled her closer to his side possessively when she forked a piece of the crepes and brought it to her lips. Sebastian shot a glance at Ciel to see him also watching the tantalizing show the female of their group was displaying. Turning his eyes back to Maeve he watch as she wrapped her lips around the fork her eyes fluttering close as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth. Sebastian almost groaned out loud when her mouth turned upwards into a small smile and a pink tongue swiped the white cream off her bottom lip. Maeve them opened her eyes and began to devour the thin cakes taking no recognition to the hungry gazes the two males at her table where giving her.

When she finished Maeve cleaned the corners of her mouth off with a napkin and leaned back into Sebastian's arms. She then cocked her brow at the man when she noticed he hadn't eaten anything, she took an apple slice and swiped it across her plate gathering left over cream and placed it before his lips. She looked into his eyes and only for his demon ears to hear said; "Now Sebastian, humans must eat."

Sebastian smirked and gently wrapped his hand around Maeve's wrist eating the apple slice, his eyes never leaving hers. When he finished he licked the cream off her finger tips and enclosed her small hand in his larger one. He turned to Ciel who was watching the encounter with a curious glint in his eyes. "Edward, have you finished."

Ciel nodded and stood pushing in his chair as Sebastian helped Maeve up and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He then made his way to Maeve's left side and felt her wrap her arm around his shoulder. The threesome then made their way to the front desk where Sebastian asked for a carriage and their luggage to be packed. Maeve was silent as she played with the hair at the nape of Ciels neck letting Sebastian lead them outside for a walk. Sebastian took them down the street at a steady pace his fingers brushing Maeve's side. The green eyed female hummed and looked at the blue sky before scanning the almost empty streets, she froze when she heard a whimper in an ally close by she pulled out of Sebastian's grasp and slightly jogged to the ally entrance. She squinted her eyes trying to peer into the ally seeing nothing; she then turned to Sebastian when she felt their presents beside her. "What is it?"

"A child."

She put her hand on Sebastian's upper arm and lightly pushed him forwards pulling Ciel along. They walked to the back of the ally where a few crate where stacked together; Maeve heard a sniffle and a whimper and pushed past Sebastian to look behind the crate. Behind them was a tiny boy who looked about three, he was shaking and crying clutching something into his chest, when he saw Maeve his gray eyes widened and he gasped pushing farther into the corner. Seeing this Maeve's eyes softened and she swooped her skirts up so she could crouch in front of the boy.

"It's alright I won't hurt you. See?" Maeve held up both her hands and gave the boy a soft smile, "What's your name, Hun?"

The boy looked at her face and sniffled again, "T-Tommy."

Maeve cocked her head, "What a nice name, my name is Maeve. Tommy, do you know where your parents are?"

Tommy's lips began to quiver and tears rushed down his plump cheeks, "N-no! I-I'm lost!"

Maeve's eyes widened and she brushed the boys brown hair from his forehead, "it's okay Tommy! Where was the last place you saw them?"

Tommy sobbed and closed his eyes, "W-we were at the park." He slightly opened his jacket and Maeve saw a dirty puppy huddles close to his chest, "I-I saw a puppy and r-ran a-after it. I-I didn't mean to r-run far a-away, a-and now I'll n-never see my m-mummy and d-daddy again!" The boy wailed loudly and launched himself at Maeve.

Maeve gathered the boy into her arms before shooting a glance at Sebastian and Ciel who were watching silently, she looked back at the boy who buried his face into her bosom. "Shh, it's okay Tommy. I'll help you find them."

Tommy looked up at Maeve sniffling, "R-really?"

Maeve smiled and nodded wiping the dirt smudge and tears off his face. "Yup, I swear."

The boy beamed at her. Maeve stood and settled the small boy on her hip and felt his thin legs wrap around her petite form. She turned to Sebastian and Ciel and gently rubbed Tommy's back. Sebastian turned to Ciel, who nodded, and then led them out of the ally and began walking in the direction of the park lightly sniffing the air following Tommy's scent. Maeve followed with Ciel beside her and softly hummed into Tommy's ear hearing his breathing calm. She felt the puppy wiggle between them and slightly pulled the boy away giving the poor thing breathing room.

She watched Sebastian lead them down a deserted street where she saw the entrance to the park, "Where is everyone?"

Ciel looked at her, "Apparently there is a festival taking place on the other side of town. Everyone must be there."

Maeve nodded and ran her hand through Tommy's hair, the sleeping boy sighed against her neck.

As they entered the park Maeve looked around, it was quite beautiful, large trees gave shade against the blazing sun and a marble water fountain produced the calming sound over running water throughout the air. Maeve smiled at the colorful flowers before she saw pink on her peripherals. A woman with brown hair was running down the path her pink dress clenched into her hands, she didn't notice them as she stopped to catch her breath an expression of worry on her face.

Sebastian calmly walked up to the woman, "Excuse me Miss, but I believe we have found your child."

The woman looked at Sebastian shocked before her eyes met Maeve's and she shouted before running towards her. Maeve looked down when Tommy stirred in her arms eyes blinking owlishly at her, he gasped when he heard his name being called and wiggled in Maeve's grasp. Maeve bent to set the boy down taking the puppy as he ran towards his mother jumping into her waiting arms. Smiling, Maeve wrapped her arms around Ciels shoulders and watched the reunion. The woman looked at Maeve tears of joy streaming out of her hazel eyes, "Thank you." She looked down at her son, "Thomas Williams! What do you think you were doing running off like that!"

Tommy looked at the ground as kick the dirt, "I saw a puppy."

The woman sighed, "Tommy, I know you really want a dog, but you know your father is allergic."

Maeve looked down at the puppy and saw it was a German Shepard; she grinned when it looked at her with big brown eyes and licked her chin. "Tommy!"

The boy looked at her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Huh?"

"I promise I'll find this pup here a great home!"

Tommy grinned, "Really!" He nodded, "That's good!"

Maeve smiled and cocked her head looking down at the puppy, "It won't be hard," She scratched it behind it's hears, "He's a little cutie."

Mrs. Williams stood and took ahold of Tommy's hand, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I have done if I couldn't have found him."

Maeve smile at her and glanced at Sebastian who was now standing beside her. "It was no trouble at all."

The woman nodded, "Excuse us, but we must go. I would have loved to thank you more but we have to be somewhere. Come Tommy."

Maeve waved at the retreating figures before turning to look at Ceil and Sebastian. "What now."

Sebastian took out his pocket watch, "We have an hour before we must go back to the hotel." He snapped the watch shut, "What would you like to do, Master?"

Ciel looked around the parks, "Let's stay here. Is there anyone nearby?"

"No, the nearest people are the boy and his mother and they are retreating."

Maeve nodded before placing the puppy down watching as it yipped and vigorously wagged its tail, she giggled. The puppy cocked its head and stumbled to Ciel barking happily. Maeve looked at Ciel and watched a ghost of a smile appear on his face before he bent to pet the puppy.

Maeve grinned and intertwined her hands together swaying slightly. "Sooooo Ciel, can we keep him!"

Ciel looked up at the girl then at Sebastian, whose eyebrow was slightly twitching. "I don't know..."

Maeve began bouncing up and down, "Oh pretty please! We don't have a pet at the manor, and don't say Pluto because he's a demon hound that tries to mate with me. Even when I'm in my human form. Trust I try to play fetch with him and he ended up trying to fetch me." She shuttered, "It was a dark day." She pointed to Sebastian, "I know he hate dogs, but it's a little puppy and Sebastian's a big bad demon that can suck it up."

Ciel chuckled softly and looked at Maeve, "Alight, we'll call him Toby."

Maeve laughed and clapped her hands before tackling Ciel in a hug squeezing him tight, "Oh! Thank you!"

Maeve looked down at the dirty puppy and cocked her head, "Sebastian are you sure that there's no one around."

When she saw the butler nod Maeve closed her eyes and shifted into her wolf form. After she shook herself Maeve watched as the puppy bounded around her. Maeve picked up Toby by the scruff of his neck and trotted to the water fountain and jumped in. She placed Toby down and watched as he rolled around and snapped at the water, she nudged him under one of the streams and nuzzled him cleaning him off. After a while when all the dirt was cleaned of she picked Toby up again and jumps out shaking herself off watching as Toby did the same. Maeve then changed back into her dry human form and took the red tie out of her hair and tied it around Toby's neck. She picked up Toby and walked to where Ciel sat nearby on a bench, she placed Toby beside him and the puppy sighed and curled up. Maeve then looked to Sebastian who stood in front of them his back turned. _He must be a cat person, I mean someone who hates dogs as much as him has to be a cat person. I wonder how much he likes cats. _Maeve cocked her head and grinned before looking at Ciel, whose was stroking Ciel. She closed her eyes and felt herself shrink into her cat form, a blue ribbon with a bell on it dangled around her neck. She saw Sebastian stiffen slightly and she jumped off the bench and began walking to a nearby tree. Maeve meowed when she felt someone pick her up.

Sebastian sat on the ground and leaned against the tree looking at Maeve on wonder, "Oh my. You make a lovely cat."

Maeve watched as Sebastian took in her appearance with a slight blush on his face, he lifted her paws and squeezed the pads causing her claws to unsheathe.

"Such pink paw pad and perfects claws." He then ran a hand down her back and to the tip of her tail, "And such soft glossy black fur."

_Oh he's obsessed. What have I done?_

Sebastian looked into her green eyes and nuzzled his cheek against hers before kissing her pink nose.

Maeve's eyes closed in shock and she felt her body shifting without her consent. When she opened her eyes she was in her human form, her dress pushed up to her upper thighs as she sat straddling Sebastian. Maeve blushed and tried jumping up but Sebastian wrapped his hands around her upper arms and looked at her with dark red eyes, "Perfection."

Maeve looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw her reflection, her eyes widened with what she saw. Instead of human ears she had two black fuzzy ears twitching top her head, she snapped head to look behind her and saw a long black tail swaying from under her dress. She ran her tongue over her teeth and felt two sharp canines, when she looked at her hands she saw that her nails had elongated into talons. Maeve looked back at Sebastian and saw him smirking; her blush grew when she pulled her closer which caused her lips to brush against his. Maeve's eyes fluttered close as Sebastian laced his fingers through her ebony locks and pressed his lips harder, hungrily, against hers. Maeve moaned and felt her cat appendages fade away, when she felt Sebastian's tongue probe her closed lips her eyes flew open and she pushed her away from him and fell backwards on the ground panting. She looked at Sebastian, who's eyes at changed to his true glowing ones, and then glanced at Ciel who was watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Um, y-yeah." Maeve then stumbled up and quickly made her way to the entrance of the park hearing Ciel and Sebastian following.

**A/N: How do you like them apples!~ Yeah I know, mauves leading two people on without knowing it the poor girl. Wait no; I would kill to be in the situation she's in now. Well people I will try to update soon so please review...if you need any help it's that little bow under this that says review. ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry for the rather long periods of time between updates lately, but I have been attacked, and the culprit...writers block. Yes, I know sucks doesn't it? It just snuck up on me like a ninja and karate chopped my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter...please don't hate me if it sucks...its writers block fault...I say we give it the death sentence. Anyways here are some questions that I should answer:**

**Nairad: Well Sebastian is over 1000 years old but his body looks to be about twenty, Maeve is fifteen, and the loveable Ciel is thirteen. So the age difference in Sebastian and Maeve is five years but in the 18****th**** century is wasn't uncommon for people in a relationship to have a gap between their ages, and remember this is Sebby, Maevy, and Cielly, we are talking about, not exactly normal.**

Sebastian sat and watched the girl in front of him fumble with her dress as she stared out the window of the carriage. He had to smirk when she glanced at him only to look away when her eyes met his. It had been an hour ago when he kissed her in the park and he couldn't look away from her. He watched as she bit her plush lips and began to fold and unfold her hands. Never in his long demon life has Sebastian longed for someone as much as he longs for her. The demon feels his lips twitch as his canines lengthen, the beast inside of him desired to make her his mate and Sebastian doesn't know how long he can hold himself back. Glancing at Ciel, who had Toby in his lap, and back to Maeve Sebastian sighed silently, what a situation he has gotten himself into. Not only had Maeve captured his attention but she also had Ciel's, the boy was clearly infatuated with her.

"How much longer will this ride take, I need to stretch my legs."

Maeve was now facing the two males in front of her a bored expression on her face. She looked at Sebastian and saw his brow lift slightly at her sudden change of mood.

"I do believe we shall be arriving shortly."

Maeve nodded and continued to silently watch the scenery. Her gaze shifted to Ciel and she pointed, "Mind if I open the window?"

When Ciel shook his head, his attention mostly on the puppy that was playing with his fingers, Maeve moved the latch and slid the glass open. She smiled softly and leaned against the carriage wall, her eyes fluttering close.

Sebastian's nose twitched and he took in a deep breath of vanilla and cinnamon. Maeve. He looked and saw that the breeze had caused her hair to ruffle slightly clouding the air with the tantalizing fume. When Sebastian felt his eyelids drooping he growled lowly to himself, a demon such as himself to be subjected to lust after a mere human. The thought was unthinkable, and yet here he sat, drowning willfully in the delicious aroma. His drunken stupor was broke when the carriage eased to a stop.

"Okay...umm."

Ciel and Sebastian watched as Maeve broke down in front of them. Her pupils where dilated and her breath was coming out in strained gasps, gloved covered hands shakily wrung themselves. Ciel moved to sit beside her wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Maeve...what's the matter?"

Maeve looked at Ciel with wide eyes, "Can I do this? Wait, no, I know I can. What do you think will happen? Will something bad happen? Oh Ciel, I don't know what's wrong!"

Sebastian crouched in front of Maeve and gently took her hands in his, "Now, Maeve, nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Maeve looked at Sebastian her breathing evening out. "Really."

"I do not lie."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Maeve gathered her composure before nodding. "Okay, I believe you."

Sebastian smiled softly and stood opening the door where the stage couch stood there luggage being taken into the large manor before them. Red eyes scanned the area before Sebastian stepped down and offered his hand to the slightly flustered Maeve. After her Ciel jumped out and stood silently looking around much like Sebastian had. Turning Maeve gathered Toby into her arms and sat him on the ground to follow as the trio walked towards the large double doors while the carriage was being taken to the back for their luggage to be carried in. When Maeve steps faltered Sebastian pulled her close.

"Maeve, from now on you are my wife and Ciel...Edward is our son. Keep up the charade until I say we are alone."

Maeve nodded as Sebastian knock at the door. It didn't take long for an answer, soon after the knock a man opened the bronze door.

"You must be the Tanner's; we have been awaiting your arrival." The man bowed, "I am the butler of this manor, Maddox."

Maeve pushed herself closer to Sebastian when she saw the butlers eyes run over her body. This man looked to be in his mid-forties, black eyebrows hung over beady brown sunken eyes and his mouth twisted into a grimace of a smirk.

Slightly narrowing his eyes Sebastian pulled Maeve closer staying silent.

"After you."

Walking in Maeve examined the interior of the front hall, it was brightly lit and many plants hung from the ceiling and littered the floor causing the hall to look very much like a rain forest.

"All of the guests are in the ball room. If you would follow me."

Maeve molded her body to Sebastian's and played with his fingers and lowly said. "He's not very fit to be a butler, nowhere near your skill."

Sebastian's dark expression softened slightly, "Well, I am one hell of butler." His eyes one again narrowed, "Though this man has none of the qualities to serve anyone."

Maeve giggled lightly and slightly turned her head to meet Ceils eyes and gave him a wink.

Maddox stopped and opened a door, "The Master shall be arriving shortly. Enjoy yourselves."

Maeve nodded stiffly, "Would you please take our dog Toby to our room."

The butler slightly raised a brow. "Excuse me Mrs. Tanner, but in your room or in your sons."

Holding back from snapping at the butler Maeve turned towards Sebastian and began her acting. "Oh but can't Edward stay in our room, darling. I would much appreciate us being together, this being the first I have been out of town." She turned to Ciel, "But only if you wouldn't mind it Edward."

When Ciel shook his head Sebastian looked at Maddox, "Well we shall be sharing a room so now you know where to put the dog." He then pulled Maeve into the room.

There were many people inside of the ball room, some dancing and some mingling, none seemed to notice there entrance. Ciel saw a woman in blue surrounded by men and she reminded him of Madam Red, his expression dropped. "Let's wander, we shall split and converse with people and try to see who this Barrett Lefevere really is."

Maeve and Sebastian nodded before walking separate ways while Ciel walked to the back wall. A servant gave Maeve a glass of what was most likely lemonade and she ran her eyes over the room. There beside on of the tables of food was Sebastian; Maeve watched as he spoke to three men, she noticed how he stood confidently a small smirk playing at his lips. He was, by a long shot, the most attractive man there. Not that all the other men weren't good looking there was a handful of handsome man cast about the room, but none had the appeal surrounding the air around them like Sebastian did.

"I see he has caught you eye as well."

Maeve turned her head to see three women sitting on a couch beside her. The one who spoke was a couple years older than the other two and had long blonde hair tied in a French twist and bright blue eyes, and looked heavily pregnant. "Oh...yes."

The woman smiled, "I am Annabelle Sulez, but please call me Anna."

Maeve smiled back and sat in a chair as the other two introduced their selves as Mary and Pearl. "My name is Zinnia Tanner. Call me Zinnia."

Anna smiled softly, "As I said before," She gestured to Sebastian, "you have noticed him as well. He is quite good looking, but I prefer my husband Rupert, he is over by the piano."

Maeve looked and saw a young man with brown hair laughing with an older man and woman and grinned. "So that's the man responsible for the state your in."

Laughing Anna pat her stomach. "Oh you noticed. Yes, I am very excited; I do hope to have a girl." She glanced at Mary and Pearl, who were batting there eyelashes trying to get Sebastian's attention, and sighed. "You are very beautiful Zinnia, but you must be younger than those two."

Maeve nodded. "Yes, your-"

"Oh he is just positively sinful!"

Maeve and Anna turned to Mary who had squealed, "What?"

"I'm talking about that man. He must a bachelor!"

Maeve raised her eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

This time it was Pearl who spoke. "Look at the way he stands, it's an invitation to any woman."

Maeve tried not to roll her eyes, _That's because he's a demon._

"I shall change that."

The others turned to Mary who was twirling her hair and batting her lashes, "He's walking over and I just know it's for me."

Maeve and Anna looked at each other before watching Sebastian strut towards them.

"Hello Ladies."

The way Sebastian lowly greeted them caused Mary and Pearl to blush and flutter there lashes. Mary then took a deep breath and pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes, trying to look seductive but failing miserably. As she opened her mouth to speak Sebastian abruptly turned to look at Maeve and held out his hand. "Zinnia, love, would you like to dance."

Maeve smiled at Sebastian and took his hand, "Of course darling."

As Sebastian softly pulled Maeve onto the dance floor she turned and looked at the three women behind her. She winked at Anna causing the woman to irrupt into peals of laughter and Mary and Pearl to gape like fish.

Sebastian chuckled and placed his right hand one Maeve's waist and softly grasping hers in his other. When Maeve softly grasped his shoulder he began to twirl them.

"So, Maeve, did those ladies' tell you anything helpful."

Scoffing Maeve looked into Sebastian's eyes, "No, they were rather distracted by something else. You?"

"The men are the same."

Maeve cocked her brow, "Oh so the rumors are true. There are men like that."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but chuckled darkly and pulled her intimately to his chest pressing his lips to her ear, "I referring to you. Maeve, you may not notice, but you cause something to stir in men." He nibbled on her ear, "Demons included."

Maeve moaned lowly and Sebastian tightened his grip on her, playing with the tails of her hair. The couple stayed close until the music stopped and the pairs around them clapped, Maeve gently pulled away from Sebastian and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. They stared into each other's eyes until they heard Maddox introduce Lefevere.

Blushing lightly Maeve turned to the door and watched the man enter. His maroon hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and bangs fell elegantly in front of gray eyes. Lefevere stood tall in a black suit and deep green undershirt matching the napkin in the chest pocket of his jacket. His looks rivaled that of Sebastian's, and that was hard to accomplish. When he spoke the words flowed out with a hint of a French accent.

"I welcome you all to my home and hope that you have a lovely evening."

Maeve and Sebastian glanced at each other before Sebastian took her hand and led her to the wall where Ciel stood eating a piece of pie. The three stood silently beside each other watching Lefevere mingle, when Maeve's eyes met the man's gray ones she quickly turned to Ciel and snatched the plate from him shoving a bite of pie into her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed looking at the plate. "This is really good." She then continued to inhale the desert.

"Mademoiselle and Miser Tanner, I presume."

Maeve licked her lips and placed the plate on the table in front of her before slowly turning around to face the host. She felt Sebastian's arm snake around her waist while Ciel made his presence known beside her. Being as slightly nervous as she was Maeve let Sebastian answer.

"Yes, we are the Tanner's. I am Sebastian and this is my wife Zinnia and my son Edward."

Lefevere didn't meet Sebastian's eyes and looked Maeve over, scanning her from head to toe. He then took her hand into his and pressed a lingering kiss on it. "Lovely...Just lovely Mademoiselle Tanner."

Before Maeve could respond Sebastian pushed her behind him, blocking her body with his. There was silence as the two men glared at one another sizing each other up. Maeve swore she saw their chests puff up slightly, they looked like two alpha wolves during rutting season, both pining for the same female.

Maeve watched the men before biting her lip and turning to Ciel who was also watching them. "Well, Edward, you are always such a wallflower. Come dance with me." With that Maeve dragged Ciel to the floor and put her hand on his shoulder and held her hand out for him to take, aware of the eyes of the two men on them.

Ciel situated his hands in their rightful place and began leading her in a dance, which was easier than dancing with Sebastian and his tall frame. When he looked at the slightly taller girl he saw she had a small smile on her face and he couldn't help than let a smile ghost across his own in return.

"Now Edward, see how much fun it is to actually participate in dancing and not stand watching as others do it."

Ciel scoffed and turned his head glaring at the wall.

"I never knew you could dance this well."

The boy returned his gaze to Maeve his glare softening.

"When I saw Sebastian teaching you're...well I think you can guess my answer."

Ciel's glare returned to full blast and the corners of his mouth twisted downwards. "It's only because of the height difference. As you can see he is tall and I-"

"Am rather short."

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead and he huffed out a breath.

"I'm joking," Maeve laughed, "No need to get all riled up."

Rolling his eyes Ciel twirled Maeve one last time before the music stopped; he then turned to look at the musicians and clapped for them with the rest of the crowd. He tilted his head slightly and peered at Sebastian who had been watching them, when he saw the man smirk he gestured for Maeve to follow him.

Sebastian watched the two approached him with a calculating air around him. The host of this party could not have been human, he had the same aura around him as Sebastian himself did and it did not sit well with the crimson eyed male. Especially when he saw the interest he had in Maeve. Maeve. What Sebastian wondered is why he was so attracted to her. Never in his years has he longed for someone, and when he finally does she is a human. Sebastian smirked when he saw Maeve become distracted and forced Ciel to grab her hand and drag her back on course. The demons smirk turned into a soft smile when Maeve used the un-ladylike gesture of flashing her tongue at the blushing boy. Its seems this strange female creature had wiggled past the Young Master's barriers.

"Sebastian."

Said man looked down to see the beautiful girl smiling at him and mischievous twinkle in her eye. When he smiled back, he knew that she had broken through his too.

**A/N: This turned out to be my shortest chapter so far…This sucks. Well how did you guys like it? Was it okay even though I wrote most of this with a bad case of writers block? Anyways review please, there appreciated just like Sebastian's rape face. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes…this is an update. I know, I know, I'm not so good at this updating stuff and I have started righting two more fanfiction's, A Hunger Games one and a Lorax one. I know that's a lot of writing but I can't concentrate on Maeve and the two boys when Madge and Gale are running around in my head. Okay now about back to Black Butler…I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

The scent that fumed the air aroused him immediately. Sebastian quivered slightly, his deep red eyes scanning the quite room, searching for the fabricator of the most addicting scent. Only one lump was on the bed, telling Sebastian that one of his human companions was elsewhere.

"Sebastian?"

The demons head swiftly turned towards the bathroom doorway. There stood Maeve, dressed in a black ankle length nightgown that hugged her curves in all the correct places. The scent was the strongest around her. Sebastian's nose twitched and his eyes glowed as he stalked his way towards the confused girl.

"Sebastian?"

Hushing Maeve the butler gently grabbed the curve of her waist pressing her soft body into his slender yet muscular one. He let his nose skin the juncture of her neck and shouldler his canines elongated to bite. Not one to go against instincts Sebastian let his teeth lightly nip and the caramel neck. When he hears the girl in his arms gasp, his pink tongue darted out to sooth the area and his growled lowly lightly pushing the girl against the wall.

"Sebastian!?"

Maeve's emerald eyes widened as she was pushed against the wall by the demon. What was he doing? And why was she doing it? She yelped as she felt him push his hips into hers, feeling the hard bulge rest against her lower abdomen. She began to push against his shoulder's until her took bother her thin wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head. Maeve moaned softly when Sebastian licked the shell of her ear her struggling lessened. No! Maeve shook the aroused haze that took her over and did the only thing she could do, she bit him.

Sebastian froze as he felt blunt teeth sink into the nape of his neck. He looked down at the girl connected to him and growled loudly, waking the boy on the bed. He spun Maeve so that she faced the wall and draped himself over her his fangs positioned to mark her as his.

"Sebastian, stop!"

Growling once again Sebastian turned his glowing gaze on his frazzled master. He barred his teeth before turning back to his soon to be mate.

"Sebastian, I order you to stop!"

The demon stilled and groaned internally before sniffing Maeve's neck once more, then releasing her. He took in the enchanting picture. Her black hair was spewed in all directions and her face glowed with the smallest tint of red. Her green eyes snapped to Ciel who gestured for her to go into the bathroom. Waiting no time Maeve rushed in and slammed the door shut.

Sebastian stood there shocked at his undignified display of affection. He had lost control, and because of a simple human female. No…Sebastian shook his head, Maeve was different she couldn't have exactly been only human. No human female could smell that…delicious.

"Sebastian, what in hells name were you doing!"

Looking at his master Sebastian briefly narrowed his eyes because the young man had interrupted. "Maeve is not just human."

Ciel sputtered at his butler, "W-what?!"

Smirking Sebastian walked towards the bed and lightly tapped his chin. "I suspect that she has demon blood." When Ciel didn't retort he continued. "Her powers for example, what kind of human can change their shape. Then there is her scent. It has always been very pleasing…but tonight it is now…" Sebastian sniffed the air his eyes glowing once again. "Stimulating. It sings to me. "

Ciel blushed darkly, "But, how exactly can she be a demon."

The butler shook his head. "She is not a whole demon. Young Master, demons are sensual creature. You must know that many have had a human bare their child."

"So there are others like Maeve out there?!"

"No, there are many humans with a slight trace of demon blood, but none have any demon abilities. Maeve is the first I have known of."

Ciel looked at the closed bathroom door. "Not all of the Blake blood had Maeve's abilities, only her grandfather, and her father, and now herself."

"Then her grandfather is a demon and that make her a demon human hybrid." Sebastian met Ciel's gaze before looking at the closed door. "How exciting."

Ciel looked at his demon butler and blinked. "How does that explain your earlier actions towards her?"

Sebastian sighed, "Female demons go into heat once a year. Their heat continues until they have mated with a suitable male. I do not know how Maeve works but she should have certain symptoms to prove that she is in heat."

Ciel sighed and muttered a few curses under his breath before making eye contact with Sebastian. "Do you think you will be able to control yourself around her?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before nodding, "I have been alive for over a hundred years. I am positive that I can handle this." Even Sebastian thought that his word didn't leave any comfort.

-X-

Maeve stood out on the balcony of her 'families' assigned bedroom. Toby, the small German Shepherd, was gnawing on a stick at her feet.

"Oh Toby, what am I to do?"

Lacing her fingers together Maeve sighed deeply and thought about the confrontation the night before.

"_Maeve, please come out now."_

_Sebastian stood knocking softly on the bathroom door knowing his Master was watching him. _

"_I give you my sincere apologies."_

_The door slowly creaked open and Sebastian stiffened slightly when he was engulfed by the attracting scent. His fingers twitched in want as one huge emerald eyes gazed at him from the small crack in the door. Maeve blinked once._

"_I forgive you. Are your sure I should come out?"_

_Sebastian nodded slowly. "I am positive." He paused, "I am in full control now."_

_The door creaked once more and Maeve cautiously walked out, she made eye contact with Sebastian before blushing and looked away. She then slowly made her way to sit next to Ciel on the bed._

"_Do you really think I am a demon hybrid?"_

_Ciel looked at Sebastian before nodding, "Sebastian says that you…well you…" Ciel blushed. "He said that your smell…good. Uh…like a female demon in…heat."_

_Maeve blushed but nodded, "Well, that does explain a lot."_

_The red eyed demon cocked a brow, "And what, pray tell, does it explain?"_

_Maeve looked out the window. "Well, every two months I have sudden aches and…urges. Those last for about two weeks and after that I fall sick."_

_Sebastian nodded, "That sounds like the symptoms of heat, excluding the illness. You said your contract an illness."_

_The hybrid nodded, "Yes, most times it is very severe and I have to stay bedridden."_

"_That must be because you have not mated." He looked at Maeve, "Once you have found a mate the aches and illness will stop but your will continue to go into heat and have urges."_

_Maeve sighed and crosses her arms, "Well at least this didn't happen when we were at the manor, that's would have been horrible." She shivered as she thought of Pluto._

_Sebastian nodded and slightly and smiled softly at Maeve. "Again, I apologize. I now have familiarized myself with your scent and should not have any slips." The demon himself could not take any comfort in that._

"Maeve."

The butleress turned her head to see Ciel leaning against the glass balcony door. "Yes?"

The blue eyed boy blinked, "We shall be leaving soon."

As Maeve nodded Ciel took her in. Her white and black dress fell to her ankles and would have been appropriate had not the top been only a black corset. The corset left little to no imagination while it pressed her breast in a tantalizing way and left her shoulders bare. Her arm where covered in upper arm length white gloves that she had to pull up occasionally.

"Ciel?"

Slightly shaking his head Ciel raised his eyes to meet Maeve's.

"Are you sure I should be wearing this dress? I mean, with the whole heat thing going on."

"That is the most appropriate dress you have at this moment." The head of the Phantomhive family smirked. Truth was there where many there less showing dresses that she could wear, but Ciel enjoyed watching Sebastian squirm.

Maeve slightly shrugged and walked towards Ciel; she bent over at the waist and fixed his wig before tweaking his nose. "Now don't you look handsome?"

Ciel blushed and settle imaginary wrinkles on his black silver buttoned jacked. It was true, he did look spiffy. For the first time in a while he was wearing black pants with faded silver stripe going down the sides. His eye was covered by a matching silver eye patch that made his blue eye look bluer.

Ciel cleared his throat, "I shall not disagree." He then held out his right hand to the woman. When she took it he led her down the hall and down the stairs the where the servants had said the dining hall was. When they got to the large open double doors they paused. The reason being Lefevere sat at the head of the table staring at Maeve his body stiff and his gray eyes dark with desire. He licked his lips before shaking himself and gesturing for Maddox to come by his side.

Maeve sighed deeply before her and Ciel slowly walked towards the large table where the rest of the guests sat, Sebastian included. She smiled at Anna and her husband Rupert who sat to the left and two seats down from Lefevere. Then she glared back at the woman, Mary and Pearl, who desired Sebastian very much. Sebastian sat to the right of Lefevere between two empty seats, as Maeve began to sit to the left of him Lefevere raised his hand halting her.

"Zinnia, my dear, would your sit beside me."

Maeve froze before looking at Sebastian to see that he also was frozen as well. When his angry red eyes met her worried green eyes he stiffly nodded.

"I would love to."

When Maeve sat down she felt Sebastian possessively place his hand on her thigh holding it tightly, as if to assure her and himself.

"Now Maeve, where exactly are you from?"

Maeve stilled and reframed herself from turning towards Sebastian for help. They had not thought of a story for her past. Improvising it is, "I lived in Egypt during the Egyptian Sudan war."

Mary scoffed muttering, "Barbarian." Not noticing the glare she got from everyone at the table excluding Pearl.

Lefevere also took no notice as his eyes widened in delight, "Your Egyptian! How amazing…"

Maeve nodded, "Yes that is how I met Sebastian." Paused and turned her head to the demon, "You said you were on an expedition, love. Am I correct?"

Sebastian hesitated for a millisecond before nodded, now knowing where Maeve was going. "Yes. If I do recall I was looking around some shops when I ran into an Egyptian girl. Literally."

Maeve grinned at Sebastian, happy that he remembered the story of how her father met her mother. "The tall and pale man on the shop, very handsome for a foreigner, my friends told me."

Sebastian smiled back and grasped her hand on the table top. Either to make the story more believable or for his own sake Maeve wasn't sure. "I lost myself in those bright green eyes as soon as I saw them."

Maeve blushed despite herself before looked back at Lefevere, whose expression was dark, "We were married a month later and I moved back to England beginning my new life as a B-Tanner." Maeve slightly bristled at her mistake and glanced back at Sebastian who was glaring eye to eye with Lefevere. It seemed that neither of them noticed her slip up.

"Sir, breakfast is ready."

The tense atmosphere was disrupted when Maddox, the butler, walked into the room. Sebastian and Lefevere turned away from each other and glared at the butler who, in turn, stumbled backwards.

"Bring it in Maddox."

The man shakily nodded and gestured his hand and several servants walked in pushing silver carts. Maeve's nose twitched at the delicious scents while her mouth began to drool. "Oh…"

Lefevere smirked and looked at Maeve, "Smell's positively delightful, is I do say so myself? "

Blushing Maeve looked down at the plate made up of an omelet sprinkled with herbs and potatoes on the side. It was simple, but still reeked of deliciousness.

Ciel squirmed in his seat when a servant softly placed a plate in front of him. The food did look quite tasty, but that was what he was worried about. He glanced at Sebastian whose expression darkened. Sure he was worried about the fitful demon, but it was…Maeve who worried him more. Tilting his head back Ciel watched Maeve, he knew how she ate when she really…really, enjoyed her food. It was a show that was not needed at this time. The Phantomhive had beads of sweat collecting on his brow when Maeve brought her full fork slowly to her mouth. Her emerald eyes where fixated on it before Anna caught her in a conversation. Ciel huffed on relief when she ate the food like a…normal being.

"Zinnia, if I may question, are you staying here another night?"

Maeve lifted a brow at Sebastian who gave a miniscule nod, "My family and I shall be stay for as long as Mr. Lefevere wishes."

In the corner of her eye Maeve saw Lefevere smile darkly. "My dear, you would be staying forever then."

Sebastian stiffened and his eyes darkened, to Maeve he looked ready to pounce on the un-expecting…man…at the head of the table.

Maeve gave Lefevere and strained smile before squeezing Sebastian's thigh when she heard the low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Well, we are leaving after this meal."

Maeve frowned sadly before nodded and smiling, "I'm just glad to have met you, your lovely people."

Anna smiled softly and Rupert grinned, "Thank you."

Maeve laughed before forking up more eggs and placing them in her mouth chewing slowly. They had a weird aftertaste that left her mouth dry. Shrugging the butleress shoveled more food in her mouth, it was probably a French thing.

"So Zinnia, do you play any kind of instrument. You must, you being the wife of someone with such a high status."

Maeve looked at the head table towards Lefevere and nodded. She caught the curious glance Sebastian gave her and sighed softly. She hadn't told them that she could play a variety of instruments, she had guessed that them knowing she was a Blake that they would put two and two together.

"Piano. That's what I play."

The piano; Maeve's favorite, though hazy she could remember her father and mother sitting with her at their black grand piano teaching her the chords. It was a fond but sad memory.

"Ah, the piano, my favorite."

Maeve nodded slowly still lost in the past.

"Maybe you could play for me at dinner."

Again Maeve nodded before grabbing her head in pain. "Oh…"

Sebastian was holding her in a flash, "Love, what's wrong?"

Quivering Maeve slightly opened her eyes wincing from the bright sunlight, "I must not have gotten enough sleep last night. You know how I get these headaches from not getting enough sleep."

The pale man looked at into Maeve's eyes and automatically knew something was wrong, and he had to refrain himself from ripping Lefevere's heart out right then and there.

"I shall take you to bed." He turned to Lefevere looking calm and polite but Maeve could feel the hated waving off of him like a red flag, "I am sorry to be so rude, but could I take _my _wife to our room, I shall return shortly."

Maeve turned her head to look at Lefevere and she could swore his eyes held absolute glee in them, but her sight was blurred so it could have been her imagination.

"Oh, there is no need to apologize" He looked at Maeve, "I hope you feel better, wouldn't want you leave sooner then you have to."

Maeve nodded shakily and said her goodbyes to the Sulez couple, earning a hug from Anna. She glared weakly at Mary and Pearl who were silent throughout breakfast except for murmuring with each other and glaring at Maeve then giggle. If the way Sebastian tighten his grip on Maeve said anything the comments weren't very nice.

Maeve groaned quietly as Sebastian led her out and to their room as another wave of painful headache hit. What was happening?

**A/N: What's going to happen?! I don't know….Actually I do hehe. I hoped you like this filler chapter, I blushed so many times writing it and it was wicked awesome. Like Scott Pilgrim said "I'm in lesbians with you!" So review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm terrible sorry for the hold up and I won't even wait your time with an excuse just know that I am sorry. This chapter was hard for me to write because I do not like putting my dear sweet Maeve into these kinds of situations…I swear I felt Sebastian's glare….twas scary. Anyways, this chapter has explicate unwanted content in some cases so I do warn you and it also skips POV quite often so I'm sorry if you get annoyed. I hope you try to enjoy this chapter. **

The rapid beat of a heart broke the silence causing Maeve to stir, her drowsy eyes blinked slowly as she opened them only to see darkness. Now fully awake Maeve began to panic her breath puffing in uneven breaths causing her to feel slightly dizzy. Shutting her damp eyes the terrified woman tried to take calming breaths and reach out with her senses to try and tell where she was. The clatter of chains voiced that she was bound down, and it must have been on a bed because of the plush fabric that she laid spread eagle on. Closing her eyes Maeve gently chewed on the cloth gag trying to keep herself calm even though her whole body was shaking.

"There is no need to be afraid my sweet dove."

The trembles running through her body grew as Maeve heard the taps of Lefeveres shoes clacking against the wooden floor. The bed dipped and fingers softly trailed down Maeve's jaw and a tongue clacked in annoyance as she flinched away.

"Now, now, that's no way to respond to your future mate."

Maeve stiffened as Lefevere's cold hands roughly grabbed ahold of her face and tilted it towards him, she smell his stale breath.

"You're the first hybrid to live with the powers of a demon, quite unique." Lefevere paused and ran his fingers down Maeve's collar bone stopping just above her heaving breasts. "You mustn't know much about demons therefore you know nothing of mating between demons, shall I educate you?"

Clenching her fists Maeve willed herself to calm down trusting in Sebastian and Ciel to find her.

"When a demon marks demoness and that demoness in turn marks the demon they are bound together forever. The two cannot harm one another without hurting themselves because of the tie they share. They each feed off each other's power; you could say they even share the same soul. They will do anything for each other." Maeve whimpered as Lefevere dug his claws into her arms whispering in her ear. "You my sweet, have powers that we demons wish to possess, do you think most demons can transform at will? And as fast as you can? Not many dearie. You may not know it yet but you have immense powers stowed away in this tiny body."

Maeve whimpered when Lefevere wormed his way between her legs, his hand grasping the front of her dress.

"You belong to be."

There was a great rip as the dress fell to the floor in tatters leaving the newly petrified woman bare.

Blood splattered on pristine walls as Sebastian ripped the heart out of a lowly demon. He grunted in disgust and through it into the chest of another. It has been half an hour since Sebastian safely hid Ciel away with the mutt, an hour since Maeve went missing and demons attacked. Sebastian stood clean in an array of madness the urge to change into his true form tugged at his chest, but what kind of butler would he be of he gave into his wants? Slowly walking down the hallway Sebastian sniffed the hair for Maeve's scent he growled lowly when he couldn't find it. Stalking faster down the hallway Sebastian dug his nails into his palm drawing blood, his eyes glowing murky pink and his teeth bared. The person who stole what was his would pay dearly.

Maeve struggled wildly screaming into the gag as Lefeveres slimy hands trailed down her nude body touching her in places no one had touched before. Her tears soaked the cloth over her eyes and she franticly chewed and pulled at the fabric over her mouth. Lefevere groaned lewdly as he pushed his hardness into the apex of Maeve's thighs his fingers reaching down to ready her for his unwanted entrance.

"Ahh…no one shall have you but me."

A muffled inhuman banshee scream if fright filled the room as Lefevere roughly plunged his fingers into her and pulled at her breasts. Maeve ripped the cloth off her mouth and pulled at her chains causing then to scrape and mark her wrists until they bled.

"No! Stop, please stop! STO-"

Lefevere smack the helpless girl raking his claw against her cheek leaving four red lines from her cheek to her nose. Grinning madly; Lefevere laps at the blood pumping his fingers faster as he begins to remove his own clothes.

Slightly disoriented Maeve lets her head roll back onto the pillow as small whines escape her mouth. "P-please…"

Taking no notice of the pleading girl underneath him Lefevere begins to unbutton his trousers, sighing in relief when he is releases from confinement. He grabbed himself and placed his phallus just outside her entrance, but before he entered her he looked into her eyes and growled and squeezed her artificial leg. "You should be grateful that I have chosen a broken woman such as you to be my mate for eternity." With another snarl from him and a heartbreaking sob from Maeve he began to press himself into her only to freeze as a screech of metal and a deep ominous snarl reverberated throughout the stone room.

Sebastian crouched in a tree his glowing eyes rapidly searching for any signs of movement. He had torn through the manor many times before he finalized that Maeve was not in there. As of now the butler listens to the growling and grunting of demons it seemed as that all the guests where possessed by parasites. Sebastian had already dispatched Maeve's friend and her husband and he took pleasure in ripping apart the two annoying girls who were infatuated with him. Sniffing the air Sebastian stilled when he caught the delicate scent of blood, it was delicious…it was Maeve. Anger renewed Sebastian took off in a blur of black.

"This must be it."

The demon now stood in front of what seemed to be a collapsing stone tower, it was surrounded by demons. Growling Sebastian branched out all his senses making sure it was Maeve who was trapped in the tower.

'…grateful…broken woman…mate…eternity…'

Even though what Sebastian heard was fragmented it was enough to make him give in to his bloodlust with a cry of pure rage. Within a mere second every demon outside of the tower was ripped apart, the ones who thought that they could flea where sought out and killed. Sebastian, now finished with the slaughter, clawed open the door only to freeze, shocked by what he saw. There lay Maeve, tears flowing out from under a soaked cloth sobbing as Lefevere held her down ready to forcibly take her. Sebastian looked at the bed and the floor; both were covered in the think red liquid that ran down the terrified woman's body. When he felt his form shifting, Sebastian didn't even stop it, snarling with the intent to massacre.

Everything was still before Maeve suddenly felt the weight above her disappear. Even as she listened to the sickening sounds of limbs being torn apart and bones breaking Maeve had never felt do calm. The tender touch of what felt like down could have played a factor, but Maeve knew that is was the dark aura that seemed to be caressing her like a lover was making her feel this way.

"**No one touches what is MINE!" **The possessive words where barely recognizable with the snarling and screams that echoed through the room, but Maeve know who had spoken. Her savior…Sebastian.

There was one last crash and the screams began to die down and there was once again silence. The aura continued to calm Maeve as the silence was filled with approaching clanks, the woman weakly turned her head to where the person now stood. A sharp claw gently raked over Maeve's cheek as she trembles in after shock. As she was gently lifted up by her savior and cocooned it what could only be a swirl of feathers Maeve let herself drift into unconsciousness, but not before lightly kisses the rumbling chest that she was nuzzling into.

"Thank you…Sebastian."

**A/N: And there you have it! Another finished chapter, I hope you enjoyed it to some extent. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter between our lil hybrid and demon. Ohhh when you review (Or pm me if you prefer) I would appreciate it if you would give me your preference on whether or not I should write a lemon. I would appreciate the feedback. **

**SakuraPheonix13: I also got flustered writing that scene, it was very interesting to write Sebby's pervy side. I'm glad you like the whole Maeve being a hybrid thingy, I'm sure it explains many things. **

**Sarafinaj: Go Scott Pilgrim! Anyway don't worry the Undertaker shall make his appearance soon and maybe even Grell. **

**Dxlmao: I understand the need to respond with a girly squeal with this fanfic, I'm glad you like my fic. Trust me, sitting at my computer writing this I have trouble keeping them in. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes this is the chapter with the lemon in it so theirs you warning. I also had a go at Sebastian's little true form so I hope you like it. I am sorry about this chapter being so small but I updated didn't I! I mean I don't want to be one of those authors who leaves their story hanging and there lovely followers sad. Please continue.**

No birds sung. No leaves crinkled in the wind. All was silent at the Lefevere Manor; even the disgruntled demon walking amongst the inanimate bodies was inaudible as he looked at the woman in his arms. The engagement at the manor, which can only be classified as a slaughter, ended some time ago and now the demon wondered in silence battling with himself. Sebastian came to a stop and took a deep calming breath, since he had killed Lefevere his instincts took over not letting him revert back to his human form. It had been while since this has happen to him, it's usually the result of feeling great fear or great protectiveness; Sebastian figured it to be the latter.

"S-Sebastian."

Blazing eyes met glazed green as Sebastian snapped his eyes to look at Maeve. She took in his gaze unflinching as she tightened her fist around his tight black top. Sebastian's tail twitched as his primal instinct clawed to be released. _**Take her.**_

"Yes."

Maeve shivered as she felt the rumble of the answer deep within the chest that she leaned against. Being this close to Sebastian in his true form brought out the hereditary urge to bare her neck and submit to him, but Maeve refused, fighting as hard as she could against the instinct. She soon found feeling as though he was a deity that she must kneel for, live for. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thought make let her eyes roam her savior looking at the thing that distracted her for something distracting. So this was the disgusting true form of Sebastian…well she saw nothing disgusting about it. His hair was, much to her distain, as perfect as always. Maeve was slightly jealous for she had to use her powers to transform her hair from the black mass of curls to the sleek dark locks that she always had. The hybrid knew in her primal mind that the demons with a humanoid form where more dangerous and Sebastian looked much like his human form with added appendages, those including his sleek black tail and feathered stubs where wings would reside. Maeve wondered about that, what happened to him? Strong clothed hands tipped with deadly claws gently cradled her molding her against a slim but toned chest. A chest that was incased in the tightest of shirts, the collar covered his throat and rested slightly over a pair of leather made trousers that clung to his slim hips. Maeve looked down, on his feet where the highest pair of heeled boots that she has ever seen. Now that she thought about it he was walking on a stone path, how was he so quiet?

"Maeve."

Startled out of her stupor said girl looked into Sebastian's amused face, momentarily stunned by the sight of his gleaming incisors that resided against his pink lips. "Yeah."

Sebastian cocked his brow, "I have been calling your name for quite some time now. Are you feeling well?" Moving her bangs out of the way Sebastian bent slightly and pressed his forehead to hers looking directly into her eyes smirking as her cheeks bleed bright red. "You seemed to be a bit warm."

Pulling away quickly Maeve flailed her arms blushing brightly. "N-no! I'm fine!"

Stilling Sebastian had to hold in a deep growl as Maeve's soft body wiggled against his hard one. He gazed at her hotly before nuzzling in to her neck finally releasing a snarl of pleasure when he his senses were immersed with her scent.

"Sebastian?!"

Maeve yelped when Sebastian quickly had her on her back and lay between her spread legs nibbling and licking her neck.

"…Maeve…" _**Take her. Take her. **_

Looking at the demon butler Maeve saw that his eyes were no longer their murky pink color, but now a lustful red. Flushing the girl looked away a soft tingle in the pit of her stomach. _**Submit. **_Maeve took a deep breath and looked into Sebastian's eyes before she slowly reached up to caress his face. The demon closed his eyes and growled in pleasure his tail wrapping around Maeve's fleshy leg. Taking in the sight of the man on top of her Maeve concluded her self- battle. Who a better person to belong to than the man, or in this case demon, who saved her? Maeve smiled softly before raising her head to press her lips to Sebastian's. _**I am his as he is mine. **_

Sebastian grew rigid as Maeve pressed her soft lips to his. _Is she…__**my mate.**_ Giving into his want Sebastian freed his inner beast and let it have reign.

Maeve closed her eyes as her face was suddenly whipped by air, when she opened them again and looked into Sebastian's shouldering gaze. Grinning Maeve gently ran her fingers along the outline of the demons lips, feeling the bumps where his fangs lay.

"Maeve, I-"

The butleress pressed her finger to his lips, "Shh, it's okay Sebastian."

Sebastian ran his clawed hand through her hair looking hesitant. "Maeve…demons mate for life. If we do this now you shall forever be mine."

Grinning Maeve nodded her cheeks flushed, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Without a response Sebastian nodded and looked down at his future mate. Her green eyes shone with admiration and the faintest hint of lust as she licked her lips. Glancing at the straight lock of hair in his hand he gently tugged it. "I want the real you."

Maeve nodded and without question closed her eyes and felt her hair transform to the perfection it was now to the disordered curls that spewed in different directions around her face. She blushed and looked away, ashamed for Sebastian to see her like this.

Sebastian, unlike Maeve, adored seeing her like this. He was absolutely stunned. Why did she want to hide perfection? Seeing her like this struck something within Sebastian that felt quite pleasurable. The way her curls framed her face gave her the distinct look of being innocent, yet at the same time the wildness of them gave her a look of being untamable. It aroused Sebastian in a way that made him have to claw at the soft grass bedding of the ground to make sure he didn't madly rut her like a common dog.

"Your mine." Sebastian licked her collar bone before ripping apart the cloak that hid her from him with an impatient swipe of his claws. A deep groan vibrated through his chest as he gazed upon her supple flesh, bending his head to kiss the valley between her breasts only to let out a terrifying growl. Lefevere's sickening scent still clung to Maeve and Sebastian was determined to take it away and replace it with his.

Maeve gasped and looked down at Sebastian when she heard the growl and felt his demonic aura pulsate with anger. The plan to question him disappeared from her head when Sebastian began to lick, nibble, and suck on her skin blatantly plastering his marks of ownership on her breasts. Keening and arching her back Maeve buried her fingers into Sebastian's obscure hair urging him to touch the part that was yearning for him.

As if reading her mind Sebastian immediately latched his mouth to her left chocolate nipple with tweaking the other one carefully between his fingers. Smirking into the fleshy orb the demon slowly began to grind his hardness against her core. Letting go of her nipple Sebastian trailed his hand down her round hip before softly trailing his claws down her thigh.

With her eyes fluttering close Maeve blindly tugged at the tight collar of Sebastian's shirt begging for him to undress much like she herself was. "Come on Sebastian."

In a flash Sebastian was as bare as the day he was born his manhood heavy and stiff against Maeve's thigh. Using his tail, Sebastian stroked Maeve's side as he kissed his way down her tors pausing to outline her navel causing her to shiver and moan. Grinning wickedly Sebastian looked up at Maeve to see that she was watching him her breasts heaving with every breath she took.

"S-Sebastian? What are you-ahhh!"

Before she could finish Sebastian had ducked his head and delved into her moist cavern like a starving man. At first taste Sebastian growled with passionate lust and earnestly pressed his face against her stiffening her tongue and plunging it in and out of her as fast as he could. His tailed twitched wildly behind him when Maeve took hold of his hair aggressively and pressed his face hard against her, her hips bucking.

"Oh g-god Sebastian!"

When Sebastian felt that Maeve was about to give herself away to pleasure he lifted his head and slowly licked her juices off his lips.

"Whaaaa!? No Sebastian! I was so close…to something unbelievable."

Smirking and crawling up Maeve's trembling body and gently kissed her letting her taste herself. "Don't worry, were about to have the main course."

Looking up at the demon Maeve let her eyes slide down to his waist before stopping just before seeing his…gift. Glancing up to his eyes she quickly looked down only to flush and look away wiping nose. "S-Sebastian…uh…it's so um…big. Are you sure it'll…fit."

Sebastian chuckled deeply and stroked her cheek, "Oh my love. I shall endeavor to be gently." He kissed her passionately sucking in her tongue as he aligned his phallus with her opening slowly pressing the engorged tip inside of her. Kissing her harder and pressing the pad of his thumb against her bundle of nerves, producing a moan, Sebastian drove his hips forward plunging inside her till their hips met.

Crying out into his lips Maeve dug her nails into his shoulders, what she felt was a mix between pleasure and pain, and she loved it. "S-Sebastian!"

Fearing that his mate was in pain, Sebastian grew rigid above her careful not to move at all. That was until Maeve began to pound on his shouting for him to move. Smirking and nibbling on her lips Sebastian began to pound into grunting in pleasure as he did so.

Maeve arched into Sebastian trying to raise her hips to meet every one of his thrusts. She yanked on his hair feeling tears coming down her face from the absolute pleasure as Sebastian made her his. When she felt the thumb against her nub begin to flicker at an inhuman speed she reached for Sebastian's tail and pulled it earning a moan from the demon. Maeve panted and licked the shell of Sebastian's ear as his sharp claws left crescent moon indents on her behind angling her hips so that he could penetrate her deeper if it was possible.

"OH! No no Sebastian stop! I can't…I can't…"

Looking down at the girl Sebastian saw that her normal green eyes were beginning to glow a murky pink and her scent of vanilla and cinnamon mixed with dense arousal permeated the air causing his nose to twitch. He moaned as she tightened around him and dropped his head to the juncture of her neck and shoulder licking the salty skin. The man felt his demonic aura flare as his breath became sharp and his sweat fell from his face onto Maeve's. Looking at said woman's face he saw that her eyes were closed as she lost herself in her passion, but her mouth was open, and looking closer Sebastian saw her incisors. No longer blunt like a humans Maeve's were about three-fourths of the size of his. Sebastian grinned and kissed her sucking lightly on the fang before pinching her nipples sending her into oblivion. When the demon felt her clench around him Sebastian bit her collar bone hard enough four his canines to break through her skin. When he felt her sweet blood enter her mouth he began to rapidly pump is dark aura into her forever making her his as he released his seed into her his thrusts slowing.

Maeve screamed when she felt Sebastian bite her before her instincts took over and her eyes bled pink. Careful not to disturb he demon Maeve raised her head to bite Sebastian, when she heard him moan she began to pump her own aura into him.

The lovers lay there attached in two ways slowly grinding into each other before unlatching their teeth and licking their marks. They were now one and both of them new it as the same thought ran through their minds. _**Mine.**_

**A/N: Well there you have it! Yes, I know it was very short but what can I say it was my first lemon. I do promise that my next chapter will be longer than these last two but at least you got and update. Oh and I'm in the need of a Beta so if anyone knows anyone that would like to or wants to be mine themselves please PM me. Review…I encourage constructive criticism and ideas from my fans!**


	15. Authors Note

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am very sorry to disappoint you but this is not an update, sorry. I have recently read all of "Maeve" and am rather disappointed with the way some things have turned out. I have taken upon myself to begin to reconstruct the chapters. The main story will remain the same, but many things and occurrences may change. If you do not wished to re-read the whole story I understand and will PM you a message that tells you everything that had changed. Otherwise I will mostly be revising my writing and slowing it down because to me my story seems to be a bit fast paced. This should only take a few weeks to do and if anyone would like to help PM me, oh also PM me if you would like something to happen/changes in the story and I will see to it. Thank you all for understanding!**


End file.
